iDesire You
by SirenWrage
Summary: Sam's dealing with dark and horrible demons. On top of that, her feelings for Freddie flourish. Can he help her cope with her experiences? Can their love survive it all? Rated M for scenes of a Strong Sexual Nature in later chapters. Chapter 12 is finally up!
1. Perfect Timing

**[Edited errors and updated a few facts.]**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own iCarly or any of the characters except Zeth!**

**Chapter 1: Perfect Timing**

The door to the studio opened without warning. A blonde mess of curls bounced about as Sam entered the room, with her gruff demeanor. Only, tonight, she lacked her usual arrogance.

"Hey, Freddork." Sam muttered solemnly.

She walked over to one of the bean bags. Freddie turned his attention away from his laptop as she plopped herself down onto the bag.

"What's up your butt?" obviously confused by her gloomy disposition.

"Nothin'." She stated flatly and looked up towards the ceiling.

"Yeah, okay. Really, Sam! What's the deal with you? You've been acting like this for weeks now."

Freddie walked over to her and crouched down by her legs. She met his gaze and sighed.

"What do you think about Zeth?"

"Carly's new boyfriend, Zeth?" he asked, taken back by the question.

She nodded.

"Well, what do you mean, exactly?"

Sam looked back up at the ceiling.

"Like, do you think he's on the level? I mean, you've liked her for years. And as long as I've known you, you went crazy every single time she dated someone. But, for some reason, you don't seem at all phased by this dude. What up with that chizz?" she ended with a look of pure exasperation.

Freddie gazed at the floor and smirked a little.

"I don't know. I guess… its like, I don't feel that way anymore… about Carly, I mean."

Sam smiled in disbelief.

"Good one, Fredward!" She laughed as she got up from the bean bag.

But before she could move from her spot in front of him, Freddie looked up at her, confused.

"I'm serious, Sam! I'm done with all of that. I realized, after saving her that day. Being with her, for a while, it felt great. But something didn't seem real about it. It would never be real. You, yourself, gave me that same advice, remember? You saw how it was! And, I guess, I just realized that it wasn't what I wanted for myself. I'm just not going to put myself through that anymore. It's time for me to say bye to the Carly I've wanted for so long. She will never be my girlfriend, but I will always have her as a great friend. And that's enough for me."

Sam sat back down, a little dazed and taken off guard.

"Wow, dude. That's really… something. I mean... I know WE don't really get along. We have our moments… well; actually, I have my moments of pure enjoyment when making your life hell and stuff…"

Freddie smiled as she continued.

"… but I gotta admit, I'm really... kinda proud of you, kid. You're finally growing some stones!" She patted him on the back and made her way to his laptop with Freddie following behind her.

"So whatcha' working on here?" she asked, messing with the keyboard.

"Sam…" he said as he tried to make eye contact again.

She focused on his face her eyes questioned him.

"Why did you ask me that, anyways?" he looked away before finishing.

"What? you mean about Zeth?"

He nodded.

"I don't know, man. I guess I was just curious, ya' know? I mean, having witnessed plenty of your little jealousy tantrums whenever Carly had her eyes on some random dude, I guess I was just stumped that you haven't had one yet."

Freddie rolled his eyes.

"I didn't have 'jealousy tantrums'!" he air quoted. "Besides, why do you care so much if I do or don't, anyways?"

She got up in a huff and made her way towards the door before turning around.

"I don't CARE about it at all; I just find extreme happiness in your usual pain and anguish. When you weren't supplying anymore, naturally I wanted to see what all the chizz was about. But don't worry, mama's just gonna have to find other ways to bring about your pain." she smiled evilly.

Freddie rolled his eyes again.

"Whatever, Sam!" He caught her eye again, as she turned slightly towards the door. "Where are you going anyways?"

"I'm hungry. I'm going to raid Carly's fridge. I hear she stocked up on some chicken and ham!" she raised and lowered her eyebrows repeatedly and smirked in a comical way as she opened the door and disappeared behind it.

Freddie chuckled to himself and went back to work on his gadgets.

**SAM'S POV**

My heart finally slowed its beating. _Why does he always make my heart beat fast like that? It's been that way since we kissed, out on his fire escape that night. My first kiss. No. Our first kiss. What's wrong with me? I'm Samantha Puckett! He's Fredward Benson! There's just no way in hell either one of us can have feelings for the other! Ughhhh! But I do! How the hell did I fall for a little nub like that anyways? It doesn't matter, though, does it? It's impossible for him to share those feelings for me. Look at all the crap I've put him through… I guess I couldn't really blame him. Still, I have to admit it hurt me every time he fawned over Carly and flipped out every time she found herself a new guy to date. Why couldn't he feel that way about me? Oh… yeah… cuz he hates me! It's not his fault, though; I really am horrible to him. _

I walked downstairs and made my way into the kitchen. Carly still wasn't home yet from her date with Zeth_. It's cool though, she always lets us hang out at her house whenever she's not there. I'm grateful! Any chance I have to chill somewhere other than my house is good news to me._ I walked over to the fridge and took out some leftovers to eat. _God I love how full Carly's fridge is!_ I unwrapped the foil from the Tupperware to find none other than FRIED CHICKEN and MASHED POTATOES!

_Mmmmmm, chicken…. I always did enjoy Spencer's cooking. I remember how we would spend hours in the kitchen when Carly was busy doing other things. He taught me plenty of recipes. I learned a lot from Spencer. He's like a big brother to me. I don't have any real brothers; just the one sister Melanie, my twin. She's not so bad but she can get really annoying with all of her do-gooder bullchizz. She gets everything she ever wants; especially the guys. Not that I don't get asked out by guys, mind you. It's just that usually the guys that ask me turn out to be total nubs! Either they have no real personality or they're just looking for that one thing. Melanie, however, always goes for the nerdy but kind guys. Guys like Freddie._

_Freddie… I forgot that she kissed him once. He thought it was me screwing with him by pretending that I was my twin sister. He was hellbent on proving it, too, by trying to annoy 'Melanie' enough to bring 'Sam' out of her. It took us a really long time after that to finally convince him that I really had a twin. Once he re-met Melanie, in my presence, of course, they seemed to have hit it off well. I remember acting really bad around that time towards them. People thought I was PMS-ing hard body but no one knew why I was really irritable. It wasn't until Freddie decided he didn't want a relationship with Melanie that I realized how tremendously calm I became afterwards. At first I told myself it was because I didn't want my sister hooking up with a douche like Freddie, which made the truth that much easier to deny. The fact of the matter was, however; I didn't want Freddie to be with someone like Melanie. It was a selfish and simple thought... but it scared the hell out of me. I guess that's when I really started to fall for him._

Movement on the staircase snapped me out of my thoughts and I heard footsteps approaching the kitchen.

"Good chicken?" Freddie asked as he opened the fridge to get some Pepi-cola.

"Mmmhmm… wrreel goood." I answered with a mouthful of mashed potatoes.

Freddie smiled at me as he poured some cola into a cup. He motioned for me to pass him mine in a silent attempt to ask me if I needed a refill. I nodded and lifted my glass to him so that he can pour it in for me.

"Thanks." I managed to spit out once I swallowed the food.

"No prob."

He took his drink to the other end of the table and sat down. After a few minutes of silence (we were used to it when Carly wasn't around) I took my plate and cup to the sink as I finished off my cola. I turned to Freddie and realized that he was still looking at me awkwardly, like he was doing upstairs.

"What's your prob, dweeb?"

"Nothing. I was just still wondering about what we discussed upstairs." He responded.

"What do you mean?"

Freddie rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Sam is there something you want to say about the whole Carly and Zeth thing?"

_I didn't understand what he was talking about. _

"What are you talking about, doofus?"

"I just find it weird that you brought the whole 'Zeth' thing up out of nowhere. It was so random. I mean, you say it's because I haven't been jealous of him and Carly but that's not it is it?" He looked sad as he said this.

"Still not following!" I stated matter-of-factly.

He looked down at the cup in between his hands.

"You like him don't you? Zeth, I mean."

_I couldn't believe my ears. What was he thinking? What could I possibly like about Zeth? He was completely NOT my type! Freddie has known me for a long time to see that I couldn't possibly like a guy like Zeth… he was the male version of my sister for chizz sakes. And worst how could he think that I would scam on my own best friend's boyfriend? What kind of girl did he take me for?_

"What the hell, Freddie, what kind of girl do you take me for?" I blurted out.

Freddie's frown was replaced by sudden surprise.

"Do you really think that I could do something like that to Carly? Or for that matter, how could you even think I'd be interested in a dude like Zeth?"

"Then why did you bring him up? And spare me the crap about just trying to find out why I wasn't jealous. Tell me the truth." He demanded.

"Dude, that IS the truth. I really was only trying to figure out why you haven't wigged out about the guy. You already told me why, though, so can we just drop it?" I looked away and pretended to wash the dish and cup that I had used.

After a minute or two of silence Freddie walked over to me and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Sam… I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to imply that you were 'that' kind of girl. Honest. I just thought it was weird that you brought him up so randomly. And I guess it just kind of annoyed me when I thought that maybe that's the reason you've been looking so gloomy."

"What do you mean, gloomy?" I asked, matching his eyes with my own.

"You've looked really out of it lately, and it bothered me. And when you brought him up, I guess, I just got a little annoyed that he might be the reason you're so down. I dunno, just forget it. You said you didn't like him. It's none of my business anyways, right? I really am sorry for making it seem like I thought badly of you, or something. I truly don't. You're one of my best friends no matter how much we get into it." He smiled.

_The fact that he called me a best friend made me feel both happy and sad. Happy because that took a lot for him to say and I appreciate it; and sad because it most likely means he'll never look at me as more than that._

I nodded with a smile to show that I agreed with him, at least in part.

"Hey… don't get so deep and teary on me, I've got a reputation to protect… capiche?" I said in my best Italian gangster accent.

He leaned his face into the side of mine, his breath ghosting over my ear as he smirked.

"By the way, you can stop 'washing' the dishes… we both know you wouldn't wash a dish to save your life!" With that he turned and walked over to the couch.

_That boy knows me too damn well._

**FREDDIE'S POV**

_After I walked over and sat on the couch, I realized just how stupid I must've sounded. I mean, come on! She had to have guessed why I had been so annoyed about this, right? I couldn't have been anymore obvious. Dumbass. Maybe she didn't notice. If she knew how I felt she would probably break every bone in my body! There's no possible way she could feel the same about me, though. She beats on me, calls me names, makes my life a living hell, and yet, the woman drives me out of my mind crazy! What the hell is wrong with me? I mean, jeez, its SAM! She takes pleasure in my pain! Of course that would be the reason for her asking what my deal was with Zeth…. _

_Zeth. Don't get me wrong, I really do like the guy. And the fact that he's with Carly doesn't even bother me in the least bit. But when Sam brought him up the way she did… it stirred such passionate hate in me for that guy! I didn't let on about it right then, because I wanted to see where she went with it. But when she said that it was only to find out why I hadn't snapped about him and Carly, I was confused. Is that really why? Or did she harbor some secret feelings for this guy? But, why? He's not her type! I wasn't truly convinced of her response so I brought it up again while we were in the kitchen. But still, her answer did not change. I guess, for now it'll have to do. I don't think she's lying to me. I really don't, but I can't help but feel she's not exactly telling me the whole truth._

My thoughts were disrupted when Sam came into the living room and sat down on the couch next to me.

"So, what's on the old boob tube?" she asked, picking up the remote and turning the TV on.

I couldn't help but smile at her. We had been waiting for Carly for at least two hours and I didn't mind one bit if I had to wait longer. Moments alone with Sam were too few and far between. So, I enjoyed them when I could.

"Hey, Freddie?"

I turned to her.

"Yeah?"

"Why were you so 'annoyed' when you thought that I liked Zeth, anyway?"

_I knew it. She caught that. She really is a bright girl!_

"I…uh…I wasn't really… I just meant that…"

_I sound like a friggin' idiot!_

"…I really don't know, Sam…"

Before any of us could say anything else, the front door opened.

"Oh, hey guys, I'm sorry I'm so late!" the brunette said.

_Perfect timing, Carly!_

**Hope You enjoyed! Please R&R!**

**Thanx**

**~Siren**


	2. Ditchin' Days and Fountain Sprays

**[Edited errors and updated some facts.]**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own iCarly or any of the characters except Zeth!**

**Chapter 2: Ditchin' Days and Fountain Sprays**

The weekend flew by faster than anyone could have anticipated. School was in session and Sam and Freddie seemed to have avoided being alone together as much as possible; a fact that didn't go unnoticed by a certain long haired brunette.

"Okay, seriously, what's going on with you two?" Carly asked a silent Freddie by the lockers.

"Who two?" he asked, without making eye contact.

"You know, 'who two'! You and Sam, 'you two', that's who? You guys haven't spoken more than a few words to each other since iCarly last Friday! Now, what is up?"

Freddie sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Nothin' is 'up', Carly." He managed, indifferently.

"Well that's very convincing, Freddie! Now, how about the truth this time? Did you guys think I was blind? That I wouldn't notice? Well, something IS up! You guys haven't fought even fighting lately!"

She was angry now. He could see it, too. But he really wasn't in the mood for interrogations. His mind has been all over the lately as of recently and Carly's nosying about wasn't helping any.

"Isn't that what you wanted from the very beginning? For us to not fight?" he asked without really stopping what he was doing.

"Of course that's what I want! But you guys aren't even talking! I didn't want that! Please, Freddie, I can sense that something's off with the both of you, and I really don't like seeing you guys like that!" She sighed. "So, again, what's wrong?"

It was Freddie's turn to sigh now.

"Carly, I don't know what's up with Sam, alright. But, as for me, I just have some stuff on my mind that's all. I'm sorry to have made you worry, but really there's just a ton of chizz going on in there." He pointed to his head.

Carly sighed again.

"O…okay. Well, I wonder, what's the deal with Sam, then? She doesn't open up to me like she used to and whenever she comes over she hardly eats!" Her eyes widened a bit. "Do you think she's sick?"

He shook his head. "Na. She would've mentioned something about being sick. I can definitely see why you're worried, though. Sam NOT eating... that really doesn't sound like her at all." He pondered it for a moment. then he shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe she just has some stuff going on too, ya' know? It's probably nothing."

"You're probably right. I'm just overreacting. " she smiled.

"Just give her time, who knows what the deal with that girl is?" he said smiling back.

[DING DING]

"There's the bell! I'll see you after class, okay?" she asked as she grabbed her books and closed her locker.

"Sure, later."

**FREDDIE'S POV**

As I walked to class, it didn't hit me till I sat down.

_Is Sam... mad at me or something? _I wracked my brain, thinking back to the last time we spoke. I don't remember leaving off on bad terms or anything. I mean, I did try to keep a certain amount of distance from her, but that's only because I wanted to avoid her questioning me again like she did that night. It wasn't exactly a topic I wanted to re-discuss, especially with Sam. When she didn't seem to notice that i steered clear of her, I figured she was busy or preoccupied with other things as well. That, or she just didn't care that I wasn't ha round her much. _But what if I misinterpreted her silence? What if she DID notice i was avoiding her and she's angry with me because I haven't spoken to her? Would Sam let something like that bother her? I mean, it's me! She wouldn't let something like that make her angry right? Unless, maybe… no. No way. She can't like me, right? Oh, who the hell am I kidding? It's Sam! Puckett would never like me... Not like that._

I looked over at the seat where Sam usually sat. It was empty.

_She probably skipped class today. But why? Sam doesn't like going to class, but she usually never ditches unless something really is up with her. I can't help but feel worried now, too. What if something really is wrong with Sam? _

"Mr. Benson! Please pay attention!" Ms. Briggs yelled out.

"Sorry, mam." I mumbled.

I reached into my pocket, took out my cell phone, and proceeded to discreetly text message Sam.

_Hey, Sam. What's up? Hope you're feeling okay. Let us know that you're alive and well, alright? Later._

I sent the message and stuffed the phone into my pocket.

Time went by excruciatingly slow for the rest of the day. As far as I could see, Sam didn't only skip one class; she hadn't bother to show up to any of her classes today. On top of it all, she still hadn't replied to my text. I mean, part of me knew she hardly ever replied to any of my texts in general. But, another part of me was truly hoping she'd at least send a quick reply. Even if it was 'Leave me alone, Dork.' or 'What the hell is it to you, Benson?'. Anything would be better than... nothing.

_I wonder where she could be._

"Hey, Freddie."

I turned around to see Carly and Zeth walking toward me.

"Hey guys, what's up?" I asked.

"Zeth and I are going to the Groovy Smoothie, want to come with?"

_Third wheel? No, thanks._

"Na, thanks though. I'm just going to head on home. Maybe we can all meet up later tonight and hang out." I suggested.

"Yeah, that sounds cool." Carly responded.

"Hey, Carls, you didn't, by an chance, hear from Sam yet, have you?" I asked, trying to hide my concern as best as I could.

She sighed and shook her head. "No, not yet."

"Oh. Alright. Maybe she'll text you later, or something."

She smiled. "Yeah."

"Alright, see you guys later." I said as I walked out of the school.

"Later." They both said, simultaneously. I left.

On my way home I snuck a glance at my phone again, just in case I had missed a text, or something. My hopes were dashed, however, by an empty inbox. sighing loudly, I decided to stop by the park. Its on the way, and its a great spot to go to when you need a quiet place to think. Right by this fountain statue there's usually a few benches left empty at this time of day. I spotted one at the far end of the fountain and decided to take the seat before someone else did. As I walked over to the bench a figure by the fountain caught my attention. Blonde, curly hair, bounced wildly and crazy in the breeze; my heart skipped a beat.

"Sam?" I thought, but hadn't realized I actually spoke.

She turned around to face me and that's when I saw her face; red and tear stained. She had been crying!

**SAM'S POV**

I turned to see who called my name and I froze.

_Oh, God! He sees that I've been crying. This is not good._

"Sam! Hey. Are you okay? What's the matter?" he asked me.

"Nothin', man. Don't worry about it, I'm fine." I wiped my eyes and nose with my sleeves.

"I texted you earlier. Why didn't you answer me?" I asked, only slightly annoyed.

She groaned. "I don't have to answer your texts, Benson. You're not my mother." She snapped, however, it hardly had any of her usual bite to it.

"Sam, please talk to me. Did you forget that you're one of my best friends? I need to know that you're really alright." He sounded genuinely concerned, and that made it difficult for me to look him in the eyes.

I just sniffled and kept my gaze on the fountain.

When I didn't say anything, Freddie sat down beside me.

"You know… you don't always have to hide your feelings. I know you're a strong girl… you can pretty much beat up any guy in school. But you CAN let people in… it won't make you weak, Sam."

I looked over at him to find his face only inches away from mine.

"I'm here for you… you know that right?" he said quietly, leaning closer to me.

_Oh, God. Is he going to kiss me? No, he wouldn't. We promised never to speak of our kiss again let alone DO it again. Besides, he doesn't even like me like that…. still… why is he… leaning?_

"Sam…" His voice sounded angelic.

For a moment, time seemed to have stopped. My eyes were glued to his. He didn't seem to blink and his eyes never left mine. Slowly, they began to close as he moved in closer to me. I closed my eyes involuntarily; I had no control over my mind anymore. My first instinct was to run away, but there was no denying that my heart wanted me to stay rooted to this spot.

_This is it. We're going to kiss again! I've wanted this for so long, is it really going to happen? I can feel how close he is…_

[CLACK]

**GENERAL POV**

The noise was so close and sudden that both Sam and Freddie turned to look for its source.

"Dude, you totally blew that last Ollie! You're lucky you didn't land on your face!" said one skateboarder to another, laughing.

"Man! I almost had it too!" said the other boarder.

Sam sighed.

"Jerks…" mumbled Freddie.

Sam glanced back at the fountain.

"Sam…"

"Yeah?"

"Tell me what's wrong."

"I'm just having some trouble at home. Nothin' I can't handle, though."

"Clearly." He said sarcastically.

Sam sighed deeply and got up.

"Look, I'm not into the whole shelling out my 'feelings' thing. I know you want to help, okay? I get that! But you really can't help me on this one, dude. I can deal with it on my own."

She looked better at this point. There were no signs of tears on her face anymore and she stopped sniffling. Freddie couldn't help the desire to take her into his embrace but resisted the urge. He got up as well and placed his hands into his pockets instead.

"Alright. That's fine. Just know that if you ever need me… I'm right here!" he did not break eye contact.

Sam looked away and for a brief second Freddie could've sworn he saw a hint of blush on her smile. However, he chalked it up to the reflection of the sunset on the horizon… after all… Sam Puckett doesn't blush. Nonetheless, her back was to him now, and even if he wanted to get proof, that blush would be long gone… if it HAD been there to begin with. Sam picked up her backpack and started to walk slowly away. Freddie didn't want her to leave again, at least not until he was sure she was completely okay.

"Hey, wanna go to the Groovy Smoothie? Carly and Zeth should still be there. It might be good to just... you know, hang out." He asked her back.

She turned around and her face showed signs of pondering.

"Sure… I heard they're selling the Fat Shakes there now. And mama loves her Fat Shakes!" she said smirking.

Freddie smiled and together they headed over to the Groovy Smoothie.

**Short chapter. I know. :/ sorry**

**Hope You enjoyed! Please R&R!**

**Thanx**

**~Siren**


	3. The Green Monster

**[Edited errors and updated some facts.]**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own iCarly or any of the Characters except Zeth and Buck!**

**Chapter 3: The Green Monster**

"Hey, Carly. Do you want some fries?" Zeth asked as he waited on line at the Groovy Smoothie.

"Yeah, sure." She replied with a smile.

Just then the door to the Groovy Smoothie opened and in walked Sam, followed by Freddie. Carly spotted them and waved them over to the table, excitedly.

"Over here, guys." She said bright-eyed.

Sam grabbed the seat next to Carly and Freddie plopped down next to Sam.

"I'm so glad you guys are here, it seems like forever since we all hung out." Carly chimed.

Freddie smiled.

"Carly, it's only been a few days." He chuckled.

Sam smirked.

Carly looked her over. "Sam, you've been hiding out. What's up?" She asked, trying not to sound too upset.

"Just taking some time out. No worries. I know you guys can't get enough of Mama Puckett, but, good God, don't be so clingy!" Sam joked.

Freddie chuckled and Carly laughed softly, her unease fading. Zeth walked over with the fries and drinks.

"Hey guys, what's up?" he asked smiling sweetly.

"How's it going there, Zeth boy?" Sam asked stealing a few fries in the process.

"Hey, man." Freddie said, rolling his eyes at Sam's boldness.

Zeth continued smiling, after all, he was quite used to Sam's antics by now.

"It's going good, actually. We're so glad you guys could make it! Hey, you want anything to drink or eat? It's on me!" he replied.

"Who could turn that down?" She asked, her hands in the air. "Yeah, see if they got any of that Crispy Chicken- Fries combo, fresh out the oven! Oh, and a Fat Shake!" Sam replied excitedly, tapping her tummy.

"Sam!" Carly softly elbowed her in the ribs.

"What? The man offered! Did he not?" Sam asked, motioning to Zeth.

Freddie couldn't help but smile.

"Its, cool, I got it!" Zeth said coolly. Never once did his smile fade. "How about you, Freddie?"

"Actually, a Fat Shake sounds really good. I'll take one of those, thanks, man." Freddie replied trying not to look directly at Sam.

"No, problem." Zeth went back to the counter to place another order.

Carly looked at each of her friends.

"I'm glad to see that everything's okay now." She smiled at them.

Before anyone could reply they were interrupted.

"Hey, Freddie!"

Freddie turned to see Patrice walking over to the table.

Sam sighed. Carly took notice but didn't say anything.

"Oh, hey, Patrice." Freddie replied.

"Hi, girls." Patrice said without paying them too much attention.

"Hey." Carly said.

Sam grunted.

"So, Freddie, I was wondering. If you weren't busy tomorrow night, would you wanna go out to the movies with me?" Patrice asked without really caring about Sam's grunted 'hello'.

Having been in the midst of drinking Carly's shake, Sam choked a bit after hearing Patrice ask Freddie out.

Freddie looked surprised about it as well.

"Wait, aren't you dating Gibby?" he asked.

Sam recovered from her choking fit.

"Yeah, *cough* aren't you into like werewolves and junk now?" Sam finally said.

**SAM'S POV**

_Who the hell did this chick think she was fooling? _She's the type thats always looking for the flavor of the week. She got with Freddie during that whole vampire phase that hit the male student body like a ton of bricks. Then, the lil harpy dumped him for GIBBY, of all people, when that werewolf phase took over shortly after. _Bimbo_._  
><em>

"Well, that's just sooo out of style. I mean, really, right?" Patrice said giggling.

_God, she's sooooo annoying._

"So why are you so interested in going out with me now?" Freddie asked her.

_That a boy, Freddo!_

"I feel really bad about dumping you for Gibby. I realized I actually liked you just the way you were. I was hoping you'd like to give us another try." she said.

_Whoop dee f-ing doo. Please, Freddie. Please, see right through that fake girly, girlyness!_

Freddie seemed to have been thinking about it.

"Well, I guess we could catch a movie." He said.

_That's just GREAT! UGHHHHH! I hate this girl!_

"Yay!" Patrice squealed.

"But…" Freddie chimed in.

_Hmmm? But what, Freddie?_

Freddie continued.

"… it's not going to be a date. We're just going to go as friends. I haven't completely forgiven you for just dumping me like that. We'll see how it goes."

_Interesting… I'll take it! Swallow that crap, Patrice! _

"Oh… okay. Yeah, sure, Freddie." Patrice said with less excitement than before.

Without even asking us, Patrice pulled up a chair and squeezed herself between me and Freddie.

_Geez, what a bitch! Oh, man. I don't really like cursing. Despite my behavior and appearance I really do believe extreme cursing is trashy. But, for some reason, I just couldn't help it! The chick just brought it out of me!_

"So… have you guys heard the horrible news? A poor girl from our school was found raped and murdered this morning! Isn't that ghastly?" Patrice asked, dramatically.

"Oh my God!" Carly and Freddie said at the same time.

I just stood quiet.

_Don't get me wrong, the news bothered me. I do have a heart, ya know? But… it's just… not the first time I've heard of something like that happening._

**CUE FLASHBACK**

I was cleaning up my room; if you could call it a room. The paint on the ceiling and the walls chipped with aging and there are cracks surrounding every corner like spider webs. Posters of Cuttlefish and Korn are taped up concealing the bigger holes on the walls. The T.V. in the corner, courtesy of my mom's current boyfriend, Buck, is on and MTV is playing on its screen.

My mom was out; probably going to be out all night, knowing how she gets when she goes out for a few drinks. It didn't bother me, if it made her happy, and gave me time in the house by myself, I wasn't complaining. After I finished cleaning, I decided I was going to take a shower. I took off my shirt and jeans, standing in nothing but my green bra and black boxers. I didn't hear the door to my room open as I reached behind my back and unclasped my bra.

"Hey, there, Sammy Bear!"

I turned around, startled, my hands pressing the unstrapped bra over my boobs.

"What the hell, Buck? Get out of my room!" I screamed.

Buck grinned. He took a few clumsy steps into my room and shut the door behind him. Judging by his glassy red eyes, his unkempt appearance, and his graceless entrance into my room, I realized he had been drinking way past his threshold.

"Oh, come now, dar-darlin', do-don't be that way." he slurred.

Slowly he made his way over to me. Seeing that he blocked my only exit and my room wasn't big enough for me to get around him without him grabbing me, I panicked.

"Buck! Just get out! You're drunk!" I yelled, trying to gain some control over the situation.

Buck chuckled.

"I'm not leav-leaving till I get what I want!" he grinned.

I couldn't believe what was happening. He stumbled toward me and grabbed me by my hair. His grip was so tight I couldn't get loose and it hurt when I tried.

"Mmmmm, green's my favorite color… you knew that, though, didn't you?" he asked, the smell of vodka on his breath.

"Buck…. OW… please, stop… you're hurting me!" I pleaded.

When he didn't respond but took a step back, I saw an opening and I took it. With one swift turn and a hard kick to the groin, Buck let go of my hair and that was all I needed. I took the baseball bat (that I keep by my bed in case of intruders) and I swung it as hard as I could across his back.

"OOOOOOOFTHH" was all he could muster as the entire oxygen content left his lungs.

"Get OUT!" I screamed.

After a minute or two of sucking in air and trying to regain his balance, Buck stood up; sobriety finally setting in. We made eye contact.

"….ughh… I think… it'd be best if… if we didn't tell your mama about… about this!" he spat.

I was livid.

"Why the hell wouldn't I tell her what you did?"

He grinned evilly as he wiped away some saliva from his mouth.

"Cuz'… who do you think she's gonna believe… her pain in the ass daughter…. Or the man who pays her bills?" he replied, half laughing.

I was stumped. _Who WOULD my mom believe?_ Here is a guy who pays the rent, phone, and cable…. He steals things for her (_and me, I realized, as I looked at the TV_)… he gets her all the booze and nice outfits she wants…. Then here's her daughter on the other hand… I don't contribute anything…. I get into trouble all the time…. And I'm a known liar! _Who would anyone believe?_ Not me…. Nope… he had me right where he wanted me… and he knew that I had realized it…

"Exactly…. That's what I thought…" he turned and walked toward the door.

I couldn't believe it as I dropped the bat on the floor, my eyes following. I fought him off… but he still won….

"Oh, and Sammy Bear…?" he called from the door.

I looked up, dazed.

"… Sweet dreams." He grinned and shut the door as he left.

Forgetting the fact that I only had my boxers on I leaned against the wall and slid down until I was sitting on the floor; arms wrapped around my knees.

_That didn't just happen._

I stared at the door. Pulled the bat closer to me then picked it up. Tears stung my face as I tightened my grip on the bat and cried myself to sleep.

_That didn't just happen…. that didn't just happen…._

**END FLASHBACK**

_Ughhh! I think I'm going to throw up! Like I needed to remember that shit! I can't let that bring me down again. Its caused too much trouble already. Besides, I'm okay, right? I'm alive. I handled myself well. He didn't do much damage. Bottom line is I have it better than that poor girl they found dead. She had a far worse experience…_

**FREDDIE'S POV**

_God, that's such a horrible thing to have happened. That poor girl!_ _Imagine what her parents are going through! Her family…. Her friends… Oh, God if anything liked that ever happened to Carly or Sam, I think I'd go crazy!_

I looked over at Carly and then at Sam. Sam appeared distant, now. Her eyes seemed glazed over as if she were about to cry.

_Sam seems to be taking it kinda hard, maybe she knew the girl or something. I'm not going to bring it up; she'll probably just throw something at me if I do. I sure hate seeing her like that, though!_

I took out my phone, hid it from view under the table and pulled up the messaging app.

_Hey, you okay? _I tapped the send button_._

Sam flinched a little and reached into her pocket for her phone. She looked up at me, briefly, her face void of any expression. She turned her focus back to her phone. After, a quick reply, my phone buzzed. I glanced down at my screen.

_Yeah, I'm just wondering where Zeth is with my Fat Shake... :D_

I smile to myself and chance a look at Sam. She wasn't looking at me but I could see a small smirk on her face. I look back at my phone a reply.

_T-Bo's probably trying to get him to buy it on a stick. 0.o_

Sam pulls her focus from Carly and Patrice's conversation to check her phone_._ She tries to conceal a snicker by covering her mouth gently_. _Then she catches my eye and shakes her head while smirking, typing out a reply. My phone buzzes.

_LOL. You're too much, benson. Hey, anything on a stick sounds yummy to me._

My stomach tightens. And I look at Sam with a mischievous smirk_. _She looks at me, slightly confused and looks back at her phone. Realization dawning on her, she blushes and types out another text.

_Okay... I didn't think that last message through... Get your head outta the gutter, Freddie boy. ;P_

I chuckle to myself as I read the last message, but before I could reply, Zeth came back with our food.

"Hey. I see we've got yet another member added to our group." Zeth said handing Sam her combo meal and shake.

"Oh, Hi, I'm Patrice!" She said flirtatiously, having completely forgotten the previous disturbing topic of discussion.

_Oh, Geez. You're trying to get back together with me but flirting with another boy in front of me is an excellent way to get back into my good graces._ I shake my head_._

"I'm Zeth, Carly's boyfriend." He replied, seemingly a little annoyed with her manner of introduction.

"Oh… that's very… nice. Freddie and I are in the process of discussing whether we're going to get back together…. Right, Freddie?" Patrice said with a hint of snobbishness.

_I wish she would just shut up._

Before I could answer, Sam got up abruptly.

"Oh…. Hey, guys, I just remembered I have to go home. I promised my mom I'd help her shave her back." Sam said.

_Oh, pleasedon't go, Sam!_

"Oh, alright then… see you later." Carly said.

"Shave her-" Zeth began but Carly cut him off.

"Don't ask!" she told him.

"But… uh… thanks for the free eats, Zeth boy!" Sam grabbed her food and shake and briefly looked at me.

"No, problem, Sam, enjoy." Zeth replied.

"Take it easy, Sam." I said, trying not to sound too sad that she was leaving.

"See ya, Freddie!" she replied.

With that, Sam left the table.

**GENERAL POV**

Sam took the long way home. She knew that that monster would be there and her mother still hadn't gotten out of work yet, so she strolled the streets until 7pm. In that time she kept thinking about several things. But mainly the color green. A color that seemed so harmless to her once upon a time, now held such a repulsive mere thought of the color made her want to throw up. It was Buck's favorite color, he had said so himself. He had single handedly destroyed the image of green in her mind. He was the Green Monster.

Her phone vibrated. She tapped the screen.

_Hope you got home okay. Night Princess Puckett. :P_

She smiled sadly. She wanted to reply. She had even started to type. But images of a certain snobby pratice irked their way into her mind and she just stuffed her phone back into her pocket.

You see... coincidently, green was the color of jealousy and envy. She had been jealous of the fact that Patrice managed to slime her way back into Freddie's life again. Sam realized then that she had more than one Green Monster on her back.

**Hope you enjoyed! Please R&R!**

**Thanx**

**~Siren**


	4. Hidden Truths

**[Edited some errors and updated some facts.]**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own iCarly or any of the characters except Zeth and Buck.**

**WARNING: Scenes of a sexual nature in this chapter, involving a minor! Please don't flame!**

**This is by far my longest chapter. I do not plan on ending this story anytime soon so, please review! Criticism is appreciated! Thanx!**

**Chapter 4: Hidden Truths**

Although it has been a little more than a week, to Freddie it seemed like months. He has been constantly thinking about Sam since he last saw her that night at the Groovy Smoothie. He wondered why she had missed two iCarly rehearsals and why she skipped school the entire week. Carly was the only one that spoke to her and all Freddie knew was that Sam wasn't feeling well.

"What's wrong with her?" he asked Carly while they set up for iCarly.

"I'm not sure, I think she's sick or something, she doesn't get into too much detail about it. But it must be bad if she can't do the show." She replied.

"Have you gone to see her?" he asked.

"Uh uh. She won't let me. She says she might be contagious. I don't know if that's true though. I think she just doesn't want me to see her sick. You know how Sam can be about her reputation! She even told me to tell our fan base that she was arrested because she doesn't want them thinking she's 'weak'." Carly said smiling.

Freddie smirked.

"Sounds about right." He said.

Meanwhile, back at the Puckett residence, Sam laid curled up in a ball on her bed. Her mind and nerves a wreck.

**SAM'S POV**

_What did I do wrong? How could I let him win… again…?_

I looked down at my wrists. I thought the marks would be gone by now, but there they were still as raw as the day they were first made. I reached down to my ankles and caressed the band of ripped raw skin around them. Those were still there too. The bruises on my stomach and back had almost disappeared but were still visible if someone knew to look for them. The taste…. Though remnants of the cause were no longer present…. the taste was still prevalent.

**CUE FLASHBACK**

Mom had decided to stay at a girlfriend's house; something about a 'girl's night in', which meant that she wouldn't be home tonight. I remember asking her to just invite her friends over instead. But with the house being in a state of shambles, practically, she said it'd be best if she just went over there.

"Why do you want me to stay, kiddo? I thought you'd be happy to have the house to yourself?" Mom asked.

"No… I do want the house to myself… it was just an idea, forget it, ma. Have fun, okay?" I said, defeated.

Mom looked at me, as if trying to read my inner most thoughts.

"Hey, you sure?" she asked.

I swallowed my fear.

"Yeah, ma. It's cool." I felt like throwing up.

Mom smiled and gave me an awkward hug. We were still working on the whole 'showing affection towards each other' thing. Made some pretty good progress, I have to admit.

"Kay. Don't wait up for me, kiddo." She winked at me.

Mom grabbed her bag and shut the door behind her as she left. I walked back to my room and tried to figure out if I should stay here or go over to Carly's.

_There's no way in hell I'm staying here alone tonight._

I grabbed my backpack and started looking for some clothes and clean underwear to take with me. In the process, I didn't hear the door to the apartment open and shut. In my rush to get going, I didn't hear the door to my room swing open. If only I had been a lot quicker, I would have seen Buck making his way over to me. And had I been a bit more observant I wouldn't have been grabbed from behind by a choke hold.

"Ahhh…. get off-!" I screamed but was cut short by his arm pressing against my throat.

"Looks like you and I got some unfinished business. Don't we, Sammy Bear?" he spoke into my ear.

Tears streamed down my face as images of what he could do to me, now that he had me in his grasp, flashed before my eyes.

**END FLASHBACK**

[Knock Knock Knock]

"Hey, kiddo. How are ya feeling?" Mom asked through the door.

I wiped the tears from my face. I hadn't realized I was crying again.

"I'm fine, ma. Just got a stomach ache." I replied.

"Ya, know… that's probably those tacos you had for dinner last night… I told you to be careful with those! You want some Pepto or something?" she asked.

"Yeah, you're probably right. No thanks about the Pepto, though. It's getting better." I closed my eyes and banged by head back into the headboard. The tears just wouldn't stop flowing.

"Alright, let me know if you need anything." She said and I heard her footsteps departing.

By this point, I had lost all track of what day it might be. Hell, I didn't even know what time of day it was! I looked at the clock on my desk. Passed 7:30pm… the show would already be over by now.

**CUE FLASHBACK**

"Come on, baby girl… the more you struggle against me, the HARDER you make it!" he licked my earlobe as he grinded his bulge against the back of my boxers.

I squirmed uncomfortably and squealed as he pressed harder against me.

"Now, be my good Sammy Bear… and shut the FUCK UP!" He raised his voice a bit, I'm guessing to instill a little more fear in me. _As if I wasn't scared to death already!_

He threw me onto the bed. Before I had a chance to get up, he straddled my chest pinning my arms in place. No amount of force I used was enough to get him off. He pulled out some twine pieces from his back pocket. There were four of equal lengths. Using each of them he tied my arms to each of the headboard poles and my legs to the poles at the bottom of the bed. Pulling out a very sharp pocket knife he grabbed my hair and pointed the knife at my throat.

"You listen to me good, you little shit! I'm not going to fuck you tonight! As much as I want to I'm going to save that for a very special time! Tonight… I'm going to hurt you like you tried to do to me with that bat! And after that… you're going to do something for me…." He grinned and laughed evilly.

Tears kept flowing and I kept whining involuntarily. No matter how hard I tried to stop crying… to fight… my body just went limp… I was defeated!

"… you know what you gonna do for me, baby girl?" he asked, unzipping his jeans.

I groaned and tried to close my eyes, turn my head… do whatever it took to escape this but to no avail. He struggled a bit, trying to achieve his goal one-handed, the other hand still holding the knife to my throat. He pressed the knife deeper into my skin.

"… looky here, darlin'… look what Buck's got for you to suck!" he told me.

I was scared to look. I knew what he wanted and I knew what I was about to see but the fear of him cutting my throat with that knife far outweighed any other fear I had at the moment. I turned my head and opened my eyes. There was Buck, showing more of himself than I cared to see, ever! Gripped tightly in his hand, stroking it roughly was the first real live penis I have ever seen. My stomach churned and I felt like throwing up. _He took this from me too… first he took the color green…. Now the first real penis I saw was his… it wasn't going to be a boyfriend or fiancé or lover…. No… the first experience like this was stolen by Buck! I fucking hate him!_

"You like what you see, Sammy Bear? You do, don't you? Mmmm, I can't wait to have that sexy little mouth all over it!" he said as he adjusted himself to where he wanted to be.

Just mere inches away from my face, he held his member. Never once did he cease the stroking.

"Fuck it! You're gonna suck my dick now, baby girl! And don't get any ideas about biting down on it cuz' I guarantee you, if you do, I'll kill you. You hear me, bitch? I will stab you in the fucking throat! So I'ma ask you this just once. You gonna give me any trouble?" he pressed the knife deeper.

I was done. I couldn't do anything to save myself. _I'm so fucking weak! For fear of dying I'm going to let this guy do what he wanted._ I shook my head.

"Good, girl."

Slowly he grazed my lips with the tip. His precum smearing them like lipgloss. Then without warning he slammed his dick down the right side of my face, hard.

"Mmmm, that's right, take that cock…" he slammed it down on the left side of my face this time.

His man juice, warm and sticky, dripped onto the bottom of my eye.

"Mmmm, yeah, open your mouth…" he guided his penis to my lips again as I helplessly opened my mouth. Slowly he wormed it inside.

"Ohhhh, yeah, mmmm, oh, God it's so warm…." He moaned.

The taste was unbearable. _I can't do this. It's so horrible!_ I thought about doing these things before… but not with Buck… I wanted to throw up, I felt the urge building but I knew if I did, he'd probably get mad and who knows what he would do then. Slowly he slipped it in and out of my mouth. Each time, bitter, warm liquid would fill my taste buds. I gagged a bit and he slapped me hard on the face; this time with his hand.

"Mmmm, I told you I was gonna hurt you, just keep sucking that dick…"

Tears stung my face as I felt heat rush to the spot where he hit me. It was small enough to fit snuggly into my mouth but big enough for me to have to use my nose to breathe. I had to swirl my tongue around his head, trying to obstruct the way in order not to gag when he pushed deeper into my mouth.

"Ohhh, damn, girl, you tryna make me cum already?..."

_I feel sick to my stomach…._ I was going to throw up if he kept this up.

"Uhhhhh, mmm, I'm gonna spray my load all over your face! Dirty girls need to be treated that way!" He grunted.

_If that meant he was almost done and I could forget this all, I didn't care! I just wanted this to go away!_

"Mmmm, *intake of breath* uhhh I'm gonna cum…." He all but screamed into the night.

Knife still at my throat, while his other hand gripped tightly around my hair; tugging, burying himself to the hilt into my mouth. There was pressure in his shaft and he plopped it out of my mouth just as he erupted. He jerked himself off, moaning the whole time. Semen sprayed all over my face, coating some strands of my hair, the bridge of my nose, and of course my lips.

_I want to die…_

**END FLASHBACK**

I grabbed my pillow and shoved my face into it.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" I screamed, the sound muffled by the pillow.

_Oh GOD WHY? Please tell me, why? Do I deserve this? Have I been that bad of a person?_

I slowly removed my face from my pillow and got off the bed. I walked over to the mirror and I looked at my reflection. _Where has all the color gone? I look like a ghost!_ I grimaced at the girl that looked back at me. _Freddie would never want you now… you're tarnished! Nothing but tattered goods..._

I close my eyes and tears stream down my face.

Back at the studio…

**FREDDIE'S POV**

I had just finished packing up some of my equipment as Carly was cleaning up the area where the pickle juice fight occurred for the show. Gibby had just washed up and was leaving.

"See ya later, guys!" he called over to us.

"Later, Gibs!" I said.

"Bye, Gibby!" Carly called out.

I looked at my phone to check the time and my eyes fell on the wallpaper on my phone instead. It was a picture of Sam, Carly and I at the park. I was in the middle with my arms wrapped lovingly around both Carly and Sam.

_Sam… I can't believe how much I miss her. Her smart remarks and witty comebacks… I can't stand the fact that she's sick. I want to see her and I know that Carly isn't brave enough to go and check up on her herself. I've decided! I'm going to go see Sam. But I don't want Carly to know. After all, it would seem so out of character and all, but she doesn't realize just how close me and Sam got as of late._

"Alright, I'm going to head out, Carly! I've gotta run some errands before I go home, so I better get going." I told her.

"Okay, I'll see you later!" she said with a smile.

I grabbed my jacket and headed out the door. Once outside the building I made my way to Sam's place. I haven't been there in so long I almost forgot how to get there. But I remembered the address and I soon found myself outside her door.

[Knock Knock]

**SAM'S POV**

I turned the TV on and nearly threw up as I did. It seems that anything 'Buck' had that affect on me lately. I grabbed the remote and climbed into the bed. Switching through the channels I found that nothing good was on. Figures. I switched over to Cinemax and there was a girl sitting on the floor, her back to the wall. _Boy, don't that look familiar…_ In my heart I knew what was going to happen to her next, something just seemed oddly familiar about the whole scenario. I wanted to change the channel but my body betrayed me, I found I couldn't will myself to press the button.

"Please, no… don't … I can't take it anymore… please stop hurting me…" the girl on the TV screen cried.

All at once, she was slammed back and forth onto the floor, getting her head banged into the wall. Her screams were loud and high pitched…. They pierced the silence in my room. The man on the screen punched her in the stomach. When she fell, he kicked her face and stomped on her back. It was a complete beat down. And I couldn't turn away no matter how much it pained me to watch.

**CUE FLASHBACK**

"Ohhhh….. uhhh … damn that was good!" Buck sighed out. He withdrew the knife from my neck and snapped it shut. Still straddling me he placed his beast back into his pants and zipped it up. No matter how much I tried to move the twine kept cutting into my skin giving me the worst case of rope burn around my wrists and ankles.

"Now, then… I seemed to have jumped the gun there for a moment… I promised you a lil' bit of hurtin', didn't I?" he asked while wiping the sweat off his face.

I winced as he punched me in the stomach without warning. Spots were floating across my eyes and the air was knocked out of me. He came down again full force on my stomach. I couldn't breathe. I felt him climb off of me and for a second I thought it was all over. I was wrong. He punched me again on the side of my stomach this time, not too hard to break a rib, but hard enough to leave a mark… and a memory. He untied me from the bed posts. I turned on my side, in the fetal position. He kicked me in my back hard enough that the force sent me tumbling off the bed. I heard his footsteps approaching and I tightened my body. But nothing came.

_Oh... Thank God..._

"Now, you remember what I said the last time. Don't go tellin' none of this to your mama, ya hear? Things are different now. You're mine, just like Pam. 'Cept she don't know about you and me, we clear?"

I cried softly but I nodded.

_Whatever you want... Just leave..._

"Good, 'cuz I don't wanna have to hurt your mama or your sister… but I will… if I have to, understand?"

I nodded again crying a little louder. He walked to the door.

"Sweet dreams, my Sammy Bear!" he chuckled, as he left.

**END FLASHBACK**

[Knock Knock]

"Sam, you got a visitor." Mom called from behind my door.

_Visitor? Who could that be, I told Carly to stay away!_

"Give me a second, ma!" I yelled back.

I jumped off my bed and searched my drawers for some sweats and a long sleeved shirt. I needed as much coverage as possible since my bruises and marks were very much visible. I settled on a black thermal shirt with a silver skull and crossbones design on the front; a gift Freddie gave to me for christmas last year, and a pair of grey sweats. I put them on and climbed into my bed, throwing the covers over me.

"Yeah, alright. Come in." I mustered up.

Switching the channel over to MTV I glanced at the door and my heart skipped a beat.

**GENERAL POV**

Freddie walked into Sam's room, it having been the first time he ever stepped foot inside. He took it all in before focusing his attention on the blonde beauty on the bed before him. He turned to Pam Puckett.

"Thanks, Ms. Puckett." He said.

"Now, Freddie, you know better than that, call me, Pam." She responded with a wink.

Sam sighed.

"Bye, ma…" she said, and waved her mom out of the room.

Freddie smirked as Pam shut the door.

"I think your mom likes me." He said smugly.

"Don't get so happy. She likes anyone with the right parts. If you know what I mean!" Sam said sounding a little more annoyed than she wanted to.

Freddie smiled. He spotted her shirt, the shirt he gave to her, and smirked.

"Nice shirt, Puckett."

Sam instinctively looked down at herself and tried to hide a blush she knew was coming.

"Oh, you like? Got it from this nubby lil dude I know. Tall, geeky, hangs around two gorgeous girls. You know'em?" She joked.

He chuckled softly and then sighed.

"So what's up Sam, how are you feeling?" His voice dripping with concern.

"Eh, I'm alright. A little under the weather. No biggie." She replied, nonchalantly.

He nodded and walked over to her bed. Sam pulled her knees back to her chest to give room for Freddie to sit down in front of her.

"So, you came over to check up on me?" she asked not making eye contact.

"Yep. I was a bit worried, but you seem okay to me." He looked around the room again.

Sam smiled. _How sweet, he came to check up on me ,_ she thought.

"So… you gonna tell me what's going on?" he asked, looking back at her.

"What do you mean?" she replied, feeling a bit insecure.

"Look, Sam. I know you're not really sick. Look at you! You're fine! So, talk to me, what's the real reason you missed school and iCarly?" he asked, not for a second believing her story.

Sam began a rebuttal but then gave up when she saw Freddie's serious expression.

"Look, things have been a little crazy around here." She began.

She didn't want to lie to him but she couldn't tell him the whole truth. She searched her mind for something to tell him that wouldn't be a complete lie, or would at the very least be an omission of the the main truth.

"Look…" she lowered her voice and leaned forward a bit.

Freddie leaned in as well, as she continued.

"There's been some problems with my mom's new boyfriend, Buck. Lately, he's been getting kinda… violent towards her…"

Freddie's eyes widened but before he could say anything, Sam interrupted.

"Don't freak out. I'm handling it. My mom doesn't want anyone to know, okay? As long as I'm here to keep him in check my mom won't get hurt."

"Why hasn't she called the cops?" he asked, annoyed.

"I don't know, I guess she loves him too much. Look, he pays her bills, and gives her whatever she wants, its just when he drinks that he gets a lil rough. That's why I haven't been at school lately. I've been hanging around here.. dealing with it...".

Freddie sighed.

"But what about you, Sam? I mean, I don't doubt you could handle yourself, but God, Sam what if he hurts you?" Freddie said getting up and looking more concerned than he ever had before.

Sam couldn't help but feel warmth at Freddie's concern over her.

"Freddie, I'll be fine okay, I said I can handle it! Just… don't say anything about this to anyone… not even Carly... Especially not Carly, okay?"

He looked at her, defeated.

"Fine. But you better keep me up to speed on whatever he does, Sam. I really don't like this!" he said, frustrated.

She nodded slowly.

"Has he actually hit her?" he asked.

"No. But he's threatened to hurt her, and I promised myself to do what I have to do to in order to protect her from him." She told him.

"Sam, I don't want YOU to get hurt." He confessed.

Sam blushed and tried to hide it.

"I won't. I promise. Just... Chill out, okay?" she asked, nonchalantly and grabbed the remote.

Freddie gave in. There was no talking her out of it, but at least she agreed to keep him in the loop about Buck. He moved down next to Sam on her bed and grabbed the remote from her.

"Let's see what else is on." He said not paying attention to her confused and surprised expressions.

"You know, I've beat up guys for a lot less than that." She informed him.

"Yeah, I know." He said as he returned her remote to her.

She smiled.

"That a boy, Freddo! Obey your mama!" she switched the channel to HBO.

On the screen, start credits appeared and the title: The Exorcist. Freddie was visibly excited.

"Hey, let's watch this, I love this movie!" he said.

Sam looked at him.

"You're gonna stay?" she asked.

Freddie gulped.

"Well, I can leave if you want… I… uh…" he stammered.

Sam smiled, she loved when he sounded like an idiot.

"It's cool, you can stay. Someone's gotta hold you when you cry and scream like a little girl. Might as well be someone who'll appreciate your wussiness." She replied.

"Are you saying you wanna hold me, Sam?" Freddie asked with a sexy smirk on his face.

Sam grew excited but she held it in pretty well.

"Hey… watch it, Fredward!" She said with mock anger.

"Sorry, Sam." He said, playing along.

Soon the movie began and Sam and Freddie nestled close together in its entirety. and even if just for a few hours, Sam forgot all about Buck and her hidden truths.

**Hope you enjoyed! Please REVIEW!**

**Thanx**

**~Siren**


	5. Puckettpalooza

**Edited errors and updated some facts.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own iCarly or any of the characters except for Zeth and Buck.**

**Chapter 5:**

Sam looked at herself in the mirror. Her color has returned some and the bruises on her stomach and back have finally disappeared. The marks left on her wrists and ankles by the twine are still visible but that wasn't anything socks and bracelets couldn't cover. It's been almost two weeks since the second incident with Buck. Although the memory of it still burns fresh in her mind, Sam is able to put up a pretty good front. Buck hadn't paid her much attention as of late and Sam counted herself extremely lucky. She needed to continue to put on her façade, for her mom's sake and even for Melanie's sake. After all, her personal safety didn't seem as important as keeping her family safe from harm.

She dressed as she always did, casually, so as not to deviate from the norm. The less people noticed a change in her the better. She kissed her mom goodbye as she left her house, her backpack hanging over her right shoulder. _So far so good._ She thought as she made her way to school. Just a typical Wednesday morning.

"So, come on, Freddie! How about another date?" Patrice squealed.

Freddie continued to place his books and jacket into his locker. He couldn't believe just how uneventful his hangout with Patrice was. In fact, it was so average; it really was just like going to the movies with the guys. Nothing special.

Neither one noticed the blonde at the end of the hall, listening in on their conversation.

"Patrice, I already told you! It wasn't a date. We're just friends, okay? If you really want to hang out again, that's fine but it's only AS FRIENDS." He replied as if talking to a child.

Patrice pouted.

"Fine. But you'll see. Things will get better if you just give me another chance. Think about it, kay?" she said.

Turning on her heel, Patrice walked away. Freddie sighed and shook his head. He didn't notice Sam walking up to him.

"Hey, Benson." She said, coolly.

"Hey, Sam, what's up?" he turned and leaned on the locker.

"Nothin' much, I just saw Patrice walk by. So what's the deal, you guys dating again?" she asked indifferently.

"Somewhere in her mind, she thinks we will be, I'm not sure though." He said truthfully.

Sam shrugged.

**FREDDIE'S POV**

_She doesn't compare to you, Sam… not by a long shot. I know we'll never be more than just friends, but I can't help how I feel about you…_

I looked her over. _I never noticed how beautiful she is._ Her hair is extremely bouncy today and she seems happier than she was when I visited her last Saturday night. She looked up into my eyes.

"Thanks for stopping by the other night." She said in a low voice.

I couldn't help but smile. _Sam's actually thanking me!_

"It's no problem, what are friends for right?"I replied.

She smiled.

"So…" she said, the air growing awkward around us.

"So…" I mimicked.

She sighed softly.

"So… uh… how was that 'date' with Patrice on Friday? I never got around to asking." She quipped.

I groaned.

"It was NOT a date! That girl is so… so…." I stammered.

"- so annoyingly girly?" Sam offered.

"Yes! I mean, she's pretty but, come on, there's gotta be something more than that!" I finished.

Sam shrugged.

"I don't know what to tell ya, Freddo…" she said placing an arm around my shoulders and gracefully motioning towards several female students walking by.

"… There's still plenty of fish in the sea, ya know?" she continued.

I just shook my head and ignored her as she patted me on the back and started walking to class.

[Ding Ding]

The bell reminded me that I was going to be late to English if I didn't hurry. I grabbed my notebook and shut my locker before running down the hall.

**SAM'S POV**

_I hate that damn Patrice! Why is he wasting his time with her? I know I'm just feeling a bit jealous, but, shit! I really can't stand her!_

I made it to class just as Freddie brushed by me.

"Cool your jets, Benson, you nearly knocked me down!" I said loudly.

_I gotta maintain face! I can't let anyone know of my feelings for Freddie or of my…other… deep thoughts. Just as long as I keep it up everything can still be the same!_

"Sorry, Sam, I thought I was gonna be late." He apologized.

"It's cool, I'm too hungry to beat a better apology outta you." With that said I sat in my chair, pulled out my baggie o' bacon and munched on a few strips before Ms. Briggs came in.

The door opened, a few seconds later, and in walked a pigmy of a woman, who's bark and bite rivaled that of a Rottweiler's.

" Okay. Good morning, class! Today, I am going to assign you all partners for a project that's due on Friday by 3pm." She began.

The entire classed groaned. I'm pretty sure I was the loudest, which earned me a fierce look from Briggs.

"I realize it's only a 3-day notice but the project itself isn't too complicated; especially with help from a partner. So, listen closely, as I read out the pairs. By the way, these are completely random and NONNEGOTIABLE!" she emphasized, looking directly at me.

_Oh, great!_

"Holly and Pamela. Raphael and Gertrude. Carlotta and Gibby. Damien and Jason. Fredward and Samantha. -"

_I couldn't believe it. She did that on purpose! I had to raise hell…_

"Oh, come on, Briggs? Why'd you stick me with the twerp here… no offense, Benson!" I said loudly and irritably.

"Uhh… how exactly do I NOT take offense to that?" Freddie asked.

Both Briggs and I ignored him.

"Miss Puckett, I really don't want to see you in remedial English next semester, and if you really think about it, neither do you. So, I'd say you should deem yourself very lucky to have someone like Mr. Benson as your partner, maybe with his help you can pass the class." She replied.

She sighed before continuing under her breath.

"One can only hope."

_I heard that you old bat!_

Briggs cleared her throat.

"Moving forward! Randall and Felicia. Daniel and -" she continued.

The rest of the partners were formed and Ms. Briggs moved on to the project itself.

"Okay, the project I want from you is to create a visual presentation, be it physically or electronically, concerning the racial strife and laws depicted in last week's reading assignment: To Kill a Mockingbird. Compare it to the laws and the strife of today. That is all! And please, be creative!"

The rest of the day flew by and Carly and I met up with Freddie after school.

"Can you believe that damn Briggs? 'Random' my butt!" I complained to Carly.

"It's not that bad, Sam!" She replied.

"Hola, Muchachas!" Freddie said smoothly as he walked over to us.

"Okay, so I know we're stuck together on this, but that beast Briggs is right! I really don't wanna take remedial English next semester. So I'm willing to sacrifice some serious lounging time to do research at the friggin' library!" I said, defeated.

Both Carly and Freddie stared at me like I had three heads.

"What?" I asked, annoyed.

"Well, if you're really serious about it, I'll come with you. After all, we are partners." Freddie said looking a little worried.

"What's with the look of despair? I promise to split the work load 40-60!" I said, motioning to me then him, respectively.

Carly and Freddie stared daggers into me.

I sighed.

"Fine, 50-50! Ya happy?" I gave in.

Carly smiled and Freddie smirked.

"Totally!" he replied.

[VMMMMMM VMMMMMM]

Carly's phone vibrated. She checked it.

"Man, I've got like twenty missed calls from Spencer and like fourteen texts asking me to call him a.s.a.p.!" she stated.

"Man, must be urgent!" Freddie replied.

"No chizz! Call him back!" I urged.

She pressed Spencer's number on speed dial.

As I watched Carly on the phone, Freddie suddenly grabbed my shoulders and hid behind me.

"Shhh… she's crossing the street, I don't want her to see me!" he said in a hushed tone.

"Who, you big baby?" I asked but I didn't require an answer. After looking in the direction he pointed I saw Patrice practically skipping her way across the street. Then she was gone.

"You're in the clear, dorkus malorkus!" I told him.

He sighed, relieved.

"That girl is going to be the death of me." He said.

I groaned.

Just then, Carly turned to us.

"Hey guys, I'm not going to be able to make it to the library! Spence says that I need to come home now, something about an emergency, but he was really vague." She stated.

"I hope everything's alright." Freddie replied.

"Yeah, same here." I said.

"Me too. I'll see you guys later." She told us.

"Bye." Freddie waved.

"Later." I saluted.

With Carly gone, it was just Freddie and me.

"So… you still up for the library?" I asked.

"Yep. You're not getting out of this that easily." He replied.

I scoffed.

"I wasn't trying to-" I retorted but he interrupted.

"Yeah, you were-" he began.

We spent the entire walk to the library arguing halfheartedly. _I love when he plays along._ When we got there, we switched ON our serious sides. Work had to get done.

"So I was thinking maybe we could do one of those PowerPoint presentations." I suggested.

Freddie nodded.

"Yeah, I was going to ask that same question. Good. Now that we have that out of the way, let's split up. I'll set up my laptop and try to get some information on the internet, while you go grab us a copy of the book and some of those newspapers they keep by the door." He told me.

_I love when he takes charge._

"Yessir, Freddie B!" I said.

He smiled.

I searched the shelves by author. _Lee, Lee, Lee…. Where the hell are you? ….There you are!_ I grabbed the book. To kill a Mockingbird. I hardly remember the book at all. However, there's just this one part I remembered… the part about the guy being on trial for rape. _I wonder just how many black dudes had to hang for the rape of a young white girl, while the real offender, albeit, a white guy, got away scot free? It didn't make any sense! I'm not one to say that it's only white men that commit those crimes; I'm an avid believer that every race has a few rotten apples! But the whole concept of an innocent man being accused of a crime solely based on race is just awful. And what about that girl, how can she live with herself accusing someone else when it was obvious who had roughed her up?Life just didn't make sense, sometimes. _I cracked my neck and just tried to clear my mind. On my way to our table I grabbed as big a stack as I could of newspapers by the door. It was a mix of newspapers dating back probably about two or three weeks. _That should do it._ I plopped everything down on the table and took my seat. Freddie looked up at me in awe.

"I'll never understand where you summon your strength." He said looking down at the huge stack of paper now covering the table.

"It wasn't that heavy, even you could've carried it, Benson." I replied, smirking.

"Oh, Har, Har!" he said sarcastically.

"Okay, so I'll look through the papers for any articles where race was an issue." I told him.

"Yeah, I'll look through the book and highlight areas we could compare." He replied.

"Cool." I smiled.

About forty-five minutes in, we already had two separate articles compared to the book and decided it was time to give our noggins a break. I grabbed my baggie o' bacon and munched happily away.

"Sam, you know you can't eat in here." Freddie said, indifferently, without even looking up at me.

"So, what! Live a little!" I replied, handing him a strip of bacon.

He looked at me and couldn't help but smile, taking the bacon, covert-like.

"Bad Boy Benson. I like it." I said still chewing away.

He chuckled.

"So, what's the deal with Patrice… you gonna do another 'friend date' or something?" I asked, after a few minutes of silence.

"I'm not sure, maybe."

I sighed irritably.

"Dude, why would you put yourself through that? You don't even like her!" I stated.

Freddie sighed.

"Look, you know that I don't really have luck with the girls-" he began.

"I'll say!" I interrupted.

"However! Patrice seems to like me and, I don't know, maybe I ought to run with it, see where it goes?" he continued.

_No, Freddie!_

"So, that's it then? You're just gonna settle for her?" I asked, annoyed.

Freddie looked at me, confused.

"Why do you care so much about who I date or don't date, anyways?" he questioned.

_Ooops, I may have over-did it!_

"I… don't… I just don't think she's good for you… I mean… COME ON?" I whined.

He stared, face void of any expression.

"She's so annoying! Even YOU can admit to that! I just, don't think you should give up on finding someone else. There's gotta be at least one girl out there dumb enough to actually deserve ya!" I retorted.

_Yeah, like me! Oh give it up Puckett, it'll never happen!_

"Gee, thanks, Sam. Way to make me feel better!" he frowned and continued to type on his laptop.

_Good job, Sam! That's how you win the heart of your love… insult him some more! Ugh… What is wrong with me?_

"Oh, don't take it personally, Benson, you know I don't do… compliments… I was just trying to say, that I think you could do better!" I confessed.

He looked away from the screen, into my eyes. _Whoa… that's intense…._

"I appreciate that, Sam…. And trust me, I DO take your opinion heavily into consideration." He said.

I smiled. So did he.

"Maybe we should see how much more we could get done tonight on this project."I suggested.

"Yeah, we're doing really good so far, right?" he asked smiling happily.

"Yep, I told you I would work hard!" I reminded.

"I'm glad. You're a lot smarter than you let on, Princess Puckett! I think we work really well together." He admitted.

_Keep it together, Puckett!_

"Yeah, yeah! Just don't let that get out or I'll have to deck ya!" I joked.

Freddie chuckled.

**GENERAL POV**

About two hours later, the dyad nearly finished their project. Freddie looked up at the clock hanging by the entrance of the library.

"Oh, wow, it's close to 7, the library's going to close. We should pack up and go." He suggested.

"Oh, man. God, I've never worked so hard in my life!" Sam stretched and continued.

"Whoooo, you wore me out!" she then yawned.

Both Freddie and her looked at each other and laughed.

"That didn't sound dirty at all." He said sarcastically.

"Shut up." she said smiling.

"I didn't know I had that affect on you, Puckett." He joked.

"You know how mama likes it!" She replied, jesting.

Together they laughed and gathered their things. Once outside Freddie turned to Sam.

"You want me to walk you home?" he asked.

Sam smiled and looked away.

"You think I can't handle myself?" she questioned, half heartedly.

"No, I know you can, I just wanted to walk you home." He confessed.

Sam blushed.

Freddie noticed.

"Well… actually, I was gonna stay over at Carly's tonight. So… I guess that means… I'll be walking YOU home." She finished, still not looking at him.

"I'll take it!" Freddie smiled.

"It'll probably be safer this way anyways, I mean… what could YOU do to protect us?" she teased.

Freddie just smirked and shook his head. He was used to her taunts by now. Their squabbling never amounted to anything too mean, anyways. Besides, no one could know that each secretly adored it.

**FREDDIE'S POV**

We made our way over to Carly's only to find no one was home. As we got out our phones to call them we noticed we had several missed calls and messages.

"Damn, I've got like 5 missed calls from Carly." I stated.

Sam sighed.

"Me too! I put my phone on silent when we were at the library and I totally forgot Carly was supposed to call us!" Sam replied.

"Yeah, me too." I admitted.

_It's not like me to completely forget about my phone like that. But… being around Sam makes me forget about a lot of things…_

"I'll call her." Sam decided.

She pressed Carly's number on speed dial and waited for the brunette to answer.

"Hey, Carly, what's up, why aren't you home?" I heard her ask.

A brief moment of silence as Carly replied.

"You're in YAKIMA? What happened?" Sam asked, surprised.

Another silent moment.

"I'm sorry to hear that, chick, I hope he gets better!" Sam replied.

I started to get worried. _Must be Carly's grandfather._ I motioned for Sam to let me speak to Carly.

"Hold on, Carls, FredTwerp wants to talk to you." Sam told her.

I grabbed the phone and spoke.

"Hey Carly, sorry we missed your calls. Sam and I were working our butts off at the library and we put our phones on silent."

"It's okay, Freddie, I kinda figured that out already. So, my granddad's sick and Spence and I had to make a last minute trip out here. I don't know how long we're staying. Spence is going to call Principle Franklin in the morning to let him know of our sudden departure. I think I may even have to get an extension on that English project, which reminds me, I have to call Gibby!" Carly replied.

"Oh, alright. Well, keep us posted, we've officially taken our phones off of Silent." I stated.

"Kay. Take care of Sam for me, make sure she doesn't get into too much trouble." She replied.

I smiled.

"I won't, later, Carly."

"Bye."

[click]

I handed the phone back to Sam.

"Looks like she might be away for a few days." I told Sam.

She groaned.

"Great, I guess I HAVE to go home." She sighed sadly.

_I know I risk having my arms broken but I can't help it, she doesn't look too happy going home._

"Well, if you really don't want to go home, you could always crash at my place." I bravely offered.

Sam's face had no readable expression.

"My mom had to work the night shift which means she'll be home by tomorrow afternoon. You could stay if you want." I continued, nonchalantly.

Sam pondered it for a moment.

_I wonder what she's thinking about as her face contorts into frowns. I wish I could take whatever's making her feel like that away from her._

"Hmmm, alright…. Just keep your hands to yourself, Benson." She joked.

"No, worries." I teased.

We walked into my apartment and I dropped off my stuff in my room. I didn't hear Sam come in.

"Whoa, ya know, I never actually stepped foot in your room before… no wonder you never let me in here! Look at all this stuff I could make fun of…." She looked around my room, her eyes settling on a big poster of Galaxy Wars above my bed.

I sighed. She looked at me.

"Too easy!" she said and plopped down on my bed.

I walked over and sat down at my desk.

"So… you got any video games, I'm bored. Entertain me!" she stated, princess-like.

I smiled.

"Well I have the new CFC Beat Down on the GS3." I offered.

Her smile brightened.

"Yes! Sweet, now I can beat you down virtually as well as physically!" she replied.

"Yeah, yeah!" I retorted.

I plugged the Game Station 3 into the back of my TV and plugged it into the outlet.

I joined Sam on the bed. We wrestled and re-matched several times, getting up every once in a while to refill on snacks.

_I never thought I could have so much fun with Sam!_

"I never thought-" I stopped, mentally slapping myself for thinking out loud.

Sam looked up at me briefly but returned her gaze to the game.

"Never thought what?" She asked.

I swallowed hard. _Here goes nothing_.

"I never thought I'd have this much fun with you." I said slowly.

She smiled, her eyes never leaving the screen.

"I'm having fun with you too." She replied.

I smiled inwardly. _That could've been so much worse._

After about 20 minutes, Sam paused the game.

"Okay. I'm getting bored whipping your can…" She got up and stood in font of me.

"… how about we watch a movie?" she asked.

I got up.

"Sure. What do you wanna watch?" I questioned.

"Whatcha got?" she walked over to my DVD collection.

"Hmm… let's see… mostly action and horror!" I replied, after walking over and reviewing our options.

"That's fine by me." She stated.

"Oooh, how about The Calamittyville Horror?" I suggested.

Sam perked up.

"Original or modern?" she asked.

"Original. Duh." I replied.

_Even I know the original is so much better than the modern version. It's a classic_.

"Oh YEAH! Let's do it!" she jumped back onto the bed.

I couldn't help but smile at her excitement.

I turned off the GS3, and popped the movie into my Fony DVD Player. Grabbing the remote, I sat next to Sam on the bed.

"You could take your shoes off and get comfortable if you want?" I offered.

I took off my shoes as an example and straightened my legS out in front of me. Sam mirrored my actions. Our feet mere inches apart. We settled into each other slightly in a comfortable silence.

_This is nice_.

A little after two hours later, I awoke. _Damn, I fell asleep!_ I looked over at Sam and realized that she was completely knocked out. _She looks so peaceful when she sleeps. _Knowing that it'd probably be a good idea to let her sleep, _with my luck she'll hit me for waking her up,_ I slowly got off the bed and covered her up with my blanket. I took an extra blanket and pillow from the linen closet in the hall and made up the couch. In doing so, I finally let the shock of the evening sink in… _Sam Puckett is sleeping on MY bed!_ I had practically spent the entire day with her! _And now she'll be spending the night!_ My head swam. It was Sam… All DAY and All NIGHT… _It's like a PuckettPalooza!_ He finally settled down on the couch and drifted off to sleep.

**I hope you Enjoyed!**

**Please Review!**

**~Siren**


	6. All Good Things

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own iCarly or any of the characters except Zeth and Buck.**

**Chapter 6: All Good Things…**

**GENERAL POV**

Freddie awoke to the smell of eggs, bacon, coffee, and fried salami. He sat up, rubbed his eyes and groggily got off the couch. He made his way to the kitchen to see Sam making breakfast dressed in one of his shirts and boxers.

"Mornin', eat up!" she said to him.

"Uh… morning… why are you up so early?" he asked.

She looked up from her plate.

"I guess I couldn't sleep much….the bed smelled like you!" she joked.

Freddie rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah, well… at least you don't have a stiff neck!" he replied.

Sam studied him. _Aww, he gave up his bed for me last night, offer him a rub! _she thought.

"Let me see it!" she said getting up from her spot and positioned herself behind Freddie.

She began softly rubbing his neck.

"Sit down, you're too tall!" she said, pushing him down.

He sat down as she continued gently massaging his neck. It took all of his will power to not let out a moan, even though he desperately wanted to. _She's so good at that!_ he thought.

"How's that?" she asked.

"Mmm…" he responded before he could stop himself.

Sam smiled.

"I guess that means, you're good." She said and stopped rubbing.

Freddie turned to face her, while rubbing his neck himself.

"Thanks." Was all he could say.

"No, problem. It's the least I could do, I mean, thanks for lending me your bed." She went back to eating her food.

Freddie nodded, mouth full of eggs and bacon.

"Mmmm, God… this is sooo good!" he said, surprised.

"Mama sure can cook!" Sam said, looking rather pleased with herself.

Freddie nodded while chewing.

"Absolutely!" he agreed.

Sam laughed. They continued eating for another fifteen minutes before Sam decided she needed to shower.

Freddie waited in his room, gathering his clothes and school books, while Sam was in the shower.

**FREDDIE'S POV**

_Man, that massage was… pretty sensual! Those soft hands caressing me… it felt great!_

When Sam finally finished her shower she walked into my room wearing only a towel.

_Oh, dear God…_

My heart stopped, somewhere down below there was a craze of pulsations and there I stood looking like an ogling idiot.

"Sorry, I left my clothes in here." She stated.

Her hair was dripping wet. Her legs were toned. The towel wrapped tightly around her, accentuating her every curve. _I need a cold shower!_

"Its alright, I'm just about to shower anyways." I said trying extremely hard to remember how to speak.

"Hey, is it ok if I use one of your boxers… I don't wanna wear the same ones as yesterday…. Its either that or I go commando." She added.

"Commando?" I asked.

She smiled nervously.

"Uhh… yeah… as in… no underwear…" she looked away.

_I'm going to hell! As much as I want to tell her to PLEASE go commando, I felt the gentlemanly thing to do is to give her one of my boxer shorts._

"Oh, alright, use one of mine… its cool." I said trying to calm the excitement in my voice down.

I walked out of the room and nearly flew into the shower. I adjusted the temperature.

_Man, how relaxing…_

Images of Sam made their way into my head. First there was one of Sam dropping her towel. Mocking a look of embarrassment, she turns to me; "Ooops!" she said. Then, there was another image: Sam lying down on my bed, naked, legs spreading slowly apart… I pictured my fingers traveling slowly up her inner thigh my tongue followed… finally I reached my sweet destination…

_Mmmm, that feels so good._

In all my excitement and daydreaming, I didn't realize my hand was securely wrapped around my hardened member. I stroked, keeping a slow pace. Another image of Sam bending over as I took her from behind flashed in my mind. She came in a frenzied orgasm.

"Ughhh…." I moaned, coming full blast; the force nearly knocking me off my feet.

I shook my head and washed away the remains.

I shut the water off and stepped out of the shower. After drying off, I got dressed and left the bathroom. Knocking on my bed room door I noticed a loud sound. When Sam didn't answer I dug up enough courage and opened the door.

"Oh, good you're dressed." I sighed as I walked into the room.

Sam was using my mother's Blow Dryer to dry out her curls. _She's so beautiful…_ As she finished, she grabbed her backpack and headed for the living room.

"We better hurry, we don't want to be late." She yelled out.

"When do you care about getting to school on time?" I asked, perplexed.

"I didn't say anything about school! I don't want to be late when the taco truck makes its routine trip down Rutherford avenue!" she replied.

_Of course… Sam and her food!_

I grabbed my backpack and the two of us leave.

After Sam bought her taco, we made it to school by the kin of our teeth. We went our separate ways. At the end of 4th period I waited for Sam at her locker. We needed to discuss when and where to finish our project. However, Patrice found me instead.

"Hi, Freddie!" she chirped.

_Wonderful…._

"Hey, Patrice." I replied, half-annoyed.

Out of the corner of my eye I spot Sam, looking as though she didn't know whether to come over or walk away. I motion for her to come over… after all it is HER locker.

"Hey, Sam."

She walked over. Her expression was one of exasperation.

_Oh, man… I hope she doesn't snap at me for calling her over._

"Hey, what's up?" she asked, then gave Patrice the look of death.

Patrice paid her no mind.

"So, Sam, I'm thinking we go back to my apartment to finish up that project. We'll have less disturbances and full access to snacks." I told her, knowing that food would reel her in.

Sam smiled.

"Sounds good to me!" she replied.

_Bingo!_

Patrice frowned.

"So, have you given thought to what we spoke about yesterday?" Patrice asked me.

_Damn, not again!_

"Um… I've actually been kind of busy with Sam." I said.

_Oh, shit. I've got to learn to think before I answer questions like that!_

I continued.

"… You know, with the project for English class."

Patrice finally acknowledged Sam.

"Oh… well… I do hope you think it over soon, I think we could be really good together…" she told me.

A quick glance at Sam told me that something was about to happen, as Sam's face contorted into frustration.

"Look, chick… Freddie's going to be pretty busy on this project. So why don't you give him a break from all of your senseless yapping and begging and swooning over him! ITS REALLY PATHETIC!" she told Patrice.

_She must be really annoyed to just blow up that way!_

Patrice looked at me, but I was too busy staring at Sam; in a mixture of awe and surprise. She then looked at Sam. Finally, she just walked away.

Sam calmed down. She tried not to make eye contact with me as she softly apologized.

"… Shit… sorry Freddie… I know you wanted the option to settle with her… I didn't mean to go off like that…"

_I guess I should be angry… after all, now who'll I go out with. For some reason, though, I can't understand why, I wasn't upset with Sam at all… if anything, she was totally right! I WAS just settling on Patrice. I could do so much better! Maybe… just maybe… I can win Sam's heart…. I mean, we have been getting along really well lately… the best in years… maybe we can be something more? Oh, yeah, just one problem with that…. she doesn't see you that way….does she? Then what was with the outburst just a few minutes ago? Jealousy… maybe?... or maybe… more likely… she was just annoyed…. Patrice can have that affect on people!_

"Don't worry about it, Sam. Really, if it wasn't you, it was going to be me eventually." I assured her.

**SAM'S POV**

_That damn Patrice! I couldn't help myself, she's so infuriating! Chalk it off to jealousy if you want , but that girl just needed to GO AWAY!_

"Yeah, probably." I replied, insecurely.

Freddie smiled.

"Let's go to class." He said.

I nodded and we made our way to English class on time.

"I can't believe how much work we did yesterday!" Freddie said, happily.

_What is with this kid and school work?_ I smiled.

Just then, Briggs walked in and class began.

"Alight, I hope that you all have started on your projects, even though I know SOME of you, probably haven't even given it much thought…. " she spoke, looking directly at me.

_This old fart really has it in for me…_

"… so, Samantha, what is the status of your project?" she asked.

_Boy, if I wasn't so sure I'd go to jail again, I'd knock her right on her a-_

"More than half-way done, MS. B." I answered, quickly.

The look on her face was priceless! From smile to frown!

"What now?" she asked, turning to Freddie.

Freddie nodded.

"Its true, we're almost done!" Freddie replied, proudly.

A twitch appeared on the lower left side of Briggs' mouth.

"Almost done…" Briggs repeated.

Freddie and I nodded.

"Well, then, let's move forward, shall we?" she twitched.

Freddie and I looked at each other and snickered.

_Yeah, today's gonna be a good day!_

At lunch, Freddie joined me at our usual table, only difference was, Carly wasn't here with us. Though it was awkward, to say the least, it wasn't as bad as it could have been, I guess. We swapped some food; I traded my cup of fruits for his french fries. 'I don't like them much.' he had said.

"I can't wait till this project is done." I stretched, yawning in the process.

"I hear ya!" Freddie replied.

Gibby walked over to the table.

"Hey, guys. Can I join you?" he asked.

"Yeah, sure." Freddie answered.

I nodded. Gibby took a seat.

"So, Gibster, did Briggs give you a different partner, now that Carly had to go to Yakima?" I asked.

"Actually, she gave me an extension, too. She said there weren't any other people to pair me up with." He smiled.

"Not bad." _I guess beastly Briggs isn't so bad after all. _"I'm gonna get a soda."

Freddie dug into his pocket and took out some money.

"Hey, grab me one too, okay?" he handed me the money.

"No probs." I got up and left.

**FREDDIE'S POV**

I watched Sam walk away. _I've never noticed before but Sam's got a nice a-_

"So, what's up with Sam?" Gibby interrupted.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, what's going on with her? She hasn't once tried to beat on you today… or for the past couple of weeks, for that matter."

He ate a fry.

"I don't know. I think we're starting to be closer friends." I admitted.

Gibby smirked.

"Yeah… or maybe… Sam likes you…"

He ate another fry.

I looked at him surprised.

"Why would you even think that, Gibby?"

"I don't know… common sense?" he answered sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes and drank some of my cafeteria milk.

"Think about it, Freddie. Sam hasn't tried to hurt you, she's actually doing school work as your project partner, and I heard from Gertrude that she nearly made Patrice cry this morning by the lockers."

I smiled. _That WAS pretty funny… not to mention most impressive._

"So, what's your point, Gib?"

He sighed.

"My point is… Sam likes you…. and I can tell you like her!" he finished, dipping a fry in ketchup and munching away at it nonchalantly.

"What makes you think I like Sam?" I asked defensively.

Gibby looked me in the eyes.

"You wouldn't have put up with Sam's crap all these years if you didn't." he stated flatly.

_Gibby… you smart, smart, weirdo!_

"Hold on, you put up with her crap too! Does that mean that you like her?"I questioned.

"Sam's a good friend, a little bit on the bully side sometimes, but genuinely good. Do I like her as a friend, absolutely. As a girlfriend… not my type. I put up with her crap because that's just her way! The fact of the matter is, she hasn't stopped beating on ME these past couple of weeks… so what does that say about her feelings for you?"he asked, pointing a ketchup-soaked fry at me.

I took some time to think it over.

_Gibby does make a good point! But can Sam really LIKE me? This is something I would need proof of. Not that I don't believe Gibby's being honest with me…. I just have trouble believing that Sam could ever like me._

"I don't know, maybe Carly made Sam promise to be nice to me while she was gone, or something." I defended.

Gibby patted me on the back.

"Whatever makes you feel better, man."

Before I could reply, Sam came back. She placed the drinks on the table.

"Here's your drink." She said.

I grabbed it.

"Thanks, Sam."

"Its cool." She replied and sat down.

"So you're almost done with your project, huh?" Gibby asked.

Sam nodded.

"Yep."

"That must've been the only thing you guys did yesterday, to have gotten that much work done…" Gibby pushed on.

I gave him a warning look.

Sam shook her head.

"Actually, it only took us a couple of hours. But as you know, all work and no play makes mama unhappy! So, me and Benson had a little one on one in CFC Beat Down. I totally socked him!" she said grinning.

Gibby grew excited.

"Ahh, CFC Beat Down, I love that game!" he stated.

"Yeah, it was either that or some animal game… " she replied, rolling her eyes at me.

"Hey, that's for baby Stephanie, when she comes over… she likes the bright colors and all the movement!" I said in my defense.

"You guys were playing at your house?" gibby asked me.

"Yeah." I answered.

Gibby smiled. He elbowed me in the ribs, softly.

"That must've been a little weird, with your mom being all kooky and everything." Gibby pushed on.

_I know what he's doing! Dammit, Gibby, if you get Sam pissed off and she takes it out on me I'm going to KILL you!_

"Na, mommy benson had to work the graveyard shift!" Sam sipped her soda.

"I see… so it was just you and Freddie… alone…" Gibby smirked at me.

_I swear I'm going to chop off his head and put it on a stick!_

Sam didn't realize what was going on. If she did, she didn't let on about it.

"Yep." She said, indifferently.

Gibby sighed in frustration.

"And you didn't kill him?" he asked her.

Sam smirked.

"I didn't have to, I was killing him in CFC! That was more than enough embarrassment for him …I bet he wished he was dead!" she teased.

Gibby gave up. _Thank God!_

I smiled.

After school, Sam met up with me by the lockers.

**SAM'S POV**

I couldn't stop thinking about all the questions Gibby kept dishing out. _What's his deal? Maybe he noticed the way you've been acting towards Freddie? Dammit, Puckett! You have to be better than that! you can't have Gibby knowing the truth! _

After meeting up with Freddie, we left the school grounds.

"Okay, so chances are we might have to pull an all-nighter today… I've been going over some of our notes, and I think we may have missed a few key points." He stated.

"Alright, if that's what it takes, whatever. As long as you give me some food for the road, afterwards, I don't care." I replied.

"Well… I was thinking, my mom's going to be there, if I let her know that we have this project to do she might be okay with you staying the night. I mean, call her whatever you want, but she won't like the idea of you going home so late by yourself. So if you want… you could crash there…again…" he asked, not making eye contact.

_The thought of staying with Freddie again sent shivers up my spine. Being with Freddie made me feel safe! It also made me feel… well… really… aroused._

"I guess that'll be okay… but first I have to go to my house and pick up some clothes, I don't wanna have to wear these again." I said.

Freddie smiled.

_It almost seems like the dork actually wants me to stay with him…. Could it be? Hmmm…._

"Cool… so we meet at my place… in about… half an hour?" he asked.

"Yeah, sure, see you there." I told him.

"Later."

I practically ran to my house. I dashed into my room and began picking out some clothes and underwear. After stashing everything into my backpack, I headed for the door. But someone blocked it.

"Well, hell… th-there's MY Sammy Bear!" Buck slurred.

_Oh, dear God, no…_

He stumbled toward me, knife in one hand, the familiar twine pieces in the other.

_Today was a good day… but all good things come to an end… don't they…_

**I know…. Cliffy… sorry….**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Please Review!**

**~Siren**


	7. In Dreams

**[Edited errors and updated a few facts.]**

**Sorry for such a LOOOOONG delay… Things were pretty hectic last week… anyhoo… Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own iCarly or any of the characters except Zeth and Buck.**

**WARNING: Scenes of a Strong Sexual Nature involving a minor. Please don't Flame!**

**Thank You**

**Chapter 7: In Dreams**

**SAM'S POV**

_I need to get through this without any bruises or marks … I can't miss anymore school… I can't NOT see Freddie, either… I have to cooperate at least for now…_

"Wait…" I said a little louder than I meant to.

It seemed to have surprised him, because he stopped short about two feet away from me.

"… Please… I'll do whatever you want… just… don't hit me…" I pleaded.

Buck grinned.

"I don't wanna hurt ya, Sammy Bear… if you be a – a good girl, Buck'll be good to you!" he replied.

I scrunched my eyes closed and swallowed hard, then nodded.

_God, forgive me…_

"Now, get them clothes off!" he ordered.

I did as I was told and began to take my clothes off, one article at a time.

"Yeah…. good girl…" he grinned.

No matter how many times I'll have to go through this, it'll never get any easier.

"Mmm, baby girl… I can't stop thinking about you…"

He stroked my hair as he positioned himself behind me. My stomach churned when he slid his fingers down my stomach. And I nearly threw up when he slipped a finger inside me. It took most of my energy not to turn around and fight him off. But I had many reasons to let him do it the easy way… three very important reasons: Melanie, Mom, and… Freddie. If I piss him off past a certain point, he could go after my mom and my sister… and if I piss him off just enough, he'll take his anger out on me, causing bruising and pain… _I can't let Freddie see me like that!_

"Mmm, you're so warm and wet… you like me touching you! Don't you?" he asked.

He slipped another finger inside me. _UGH! Keep it together, Puckett!_ He fingered me harder when he added a third finger. Then he stopped, and I was thankful.

"Bend over, you little shit!" he demanded.

I followed orders. He toyed with my ass; poking and prodding with his Sam-soaked fingers.

"Mmmm… I'm going to fuck that ass!" he nearly yelled.

_What? I can't do this!_

I tried to turn but he was too strong.

"If you struggle, it's gonna hurt a helluva lot more!" he threatened.

I panicked. In a frightened frenzy, I tried to scramble over my bed to get away. Instead he placed all his weight on me and together we fell on my bed; him on top of me. I couldn't move now that I was pinned beneath him. My hundred pound frame versus his two twenty plus?

"I said, don't move, or its gonna hurt… but you want it to hurt don't you?" he asked.

_NOOO! Please NOOO!_

He slipped two fingers into my rump and stroked the inside. Eventually, he worked another finger inside… by that point I was numb… my mind took me somewhere else. I was dazed as Buck decided he had enough finger play. He pulled out his BEAST and slowly worked it inside me… my butt felt like it was on fire. But my mind kept me distracted… after all it wasn't Buck behind me…_ It's Freddie behind me… my gorgeous, dorky, incredibly sexy, Freddie!_

"Uhhhh…. Yeah…. ooooh that is tight!" Buck groaned.

_Freddie… Freddie… Freddie…._

I began to feel aroused and mentally slapped myself for it.

_It's okay to feel like that… its Freddie, remember? Stay here, Sam! This place is safe. He can't get you here! Here, Freddie protects you! Freddie makes you his! Its Freddie, making love to you from behind._

I felt myself getting wetter. I didn't feel any more pain. Thinking about Freddie doing this to me instead of the Green Monster was my only escape from pain… from reality.

"Ohhh…. Mmmm…. " he continued, his pace quickening.

_Freddie… my love…_

"Uhhhhhh…." He groaned gluttonously, as he came hard inside me.

_Till next time, Freddie, my one and only…_

There was movement behind me, but I was too numb to know… or care what it was. It felt like hours had passed by when I finally had the courage to get up. I looked around. No Buck in sight.

_He just left me here like garbage…_

I summoned enough strength to get myself into the shower. About two hours later, after I felt clean enough to leave the bathroom, I went into my room… no… no longer MY room… it was HIS room. My ass was starting to gain feeling again and soon I started feeling the pain I wasn't allowing myself to feel before. Then I remembered.

"Oh, shit! Freddie!"

I picked up my phone, and sure enough there were missed calls from him. I called him back.

"Hey, Sam, what happened? You were supposed to come over three hours ago!" he spoke.

"Sorry, Freddie. There was some… trouble… over here with my mom and Buck…" I lied.

_It hurts me to lie to him, but I have too!_

"… is everything alright?" he sounded worried.

"Yeah, everything's cool… but my mom… she's like emotionally F-ed up right now… she doesn't want me to leave her…" I told him.

"I completely understand… and don't worry about the project… I'll finish it up." he replied.

_Oh, FUCK! The project! I forgot about that! God he must hate me!_

"Oh, man, Freddie, I totally forgot about the project, I'm soo sorry!" I confessed.

"No, really, it's alright, Sam. I know you've got a lot on your plate, don't worry about it, okay?" he asked.

_I want to cry!_

"Thanks, again… Freddie."

"No problem… I hope your mom feels better!"

"Thanks… later…"

"Later." He hung up.

_I feel like a big pile of crap!_

I carefully climbed into bed, making sure I didn't graze my butt in the process. Lying down on my side, I closed my eyes, trying to absorb the pain.

_If I can make my body remember this feeling, it won't be so bad next time…. 'Next time'… it comes out so naturally when I think about it. Have I become so withdrawn into myself that I allow a 'next time' to happen?_

I start tearing.

_No… I'm surviving!... I'm surviving my reality… by creating a fantasy life; where only there, it seems, Freddie and I can be together. I'd rather live in that fantasy… than face the green monster head on. It's the only way to keep the people I love safe… that's all there is to it…_

In my exhaustion, both physically and mentally, I passed out.

**FREDDIE'S POV**

_Poor Sam… well, poor Pam, really. I hope she's alright._

After I hung up with Sam, I knew I had a lot of work to do. I wasn't angry, exactly. Not at Sam, anyways. No. I was disappointed with the situation. I didn't realize how much I wanted her to be here tonight until she called to say she wasn't coming. I realized then, that the more she's around, the happier I am. Now I was just irritable.

"Hey, honey. Where's Samantha? Didn't you say you two had to finish up a project?" mom asked me.

She grabbed the empty glass from the table after I had finished drinking milk. She does that. Sometimes, I think she doesn't have much of a social life. She could be out hanging with co-workers or other female friends. But, no. She hangs around the house waiting for little things to do like cleaning up after I finish using a cup. _You don't leave much room for defense against Carly and Sam, Mom!_

"No. She and her mom had some things to work out… so she can't make it." I replied, half-annoyed.

Don't get me wrong. I love my mom. She does a lot to keep me safe. Although I give her hell for it every once in a while, I appreciate the fact that the woman just cares for me that much! Even when Carly and Sam, say things about her out of anger or irritation, I know deep down, they see it too. Mom's just protecting all she has. _Sorta like what Sam's doing for her mom…. Huh… I guess we're more alike than we realize…_

"Oh. Well that's too bad. I know the girls and I don't really get along, mainly because I feel their mere presence sends subliminal thoughts into your head that shouldn't be there-" she began.

"Mom…" I interrupted, annoyed.

"Sorry, dear. I just… I get worried about you and girls…. Anyways, what I meant to say is… there are worse girls out there than Carly… and even Samantha…" she finished.

I was shocked.

"Are you feeling okay, mom?" I asked confused.

She smiled.

"I'm fine. And I'm also serious. I promised you that I would try to behave better around the girls. It's a difficult process but I have to say, I seem to be doing well." She replied, in a semi-questioning tone.

_She's right. She has been trying really hard. She even agreed to let Sam come over and spend the night if we wound up pulling an all-nighter on this project. I guess she has worked really hard at giving me my well deserved space._

"You've been great, mom!" I answered, smiling.

She smiled back.

"Okay. I'll leave you to your work." She kissed me on the cheek and walked off to her room.

I sighed. _I really wish Sam was here… I can't stop thinking about her._

**SAM'S POV**

In the darkness; the cold, lonely darkness, I tossed and turned in my bed. Though it had been several hours ago, I could still feel him inside me. The thought of him grunting and defiling me the way he did, made my stomach storm and rage within me. I tasted the puke as it tried to ooze its way up; but I kept it mostly down.

_What have I done? What did I do… to deserve this?_

I've been trying to sleep for at least an hour and each time I manage to close my eyes… I see Buck. His hands reaching out to grab me and I can't shake the feeling that he's still here… in this room. I open my eyes to search the room but he's never there… just the presence; the awful memories.

_I can't sleep here tonight!_

I looked at the alarm clock; 11:37pm. Grabbing my backpack I head for the door. I open it slightly and peek through. I can see Buck passed out in front of the TV in the living room.

_Oh, thank God for that!_

If he was in the living room, that meant that mom must've went out with the girls from work again. Either that or she's working late… _which I doubt_. Not bothering to waste time putting on my sneakers I slip through the door. Creeping past him was not a problem; there was an empty bottle of rum on the table, I knew he was out cold. My heart sped up, though, as he stirred in his sleep. But before I knew it, my hand was on the door knob and I was outside.

_Freedom…_

I rushed over to the park. The fountain looked beautiful at night. I softly sat on the bench, as not to irritate my slightly sore bottom. I gazed at the statue, water dripping all over it.

**CUE FLASHBACK**

"Sam, please talk to me. Did you forget that you're one of my best friends? I need to know that you're really alright." Freddie sounded genuinely concerned, and that made it difficult for me to look him in the eyes.

I just sniffled and kept my gaze on the fountain.

When I didn't say anything, Freddie sat down beside me.

"You know… you don't always have to hide your feelings. I know you're a strong girl… you can pretty much beat up any guy in school. But you CAN let people in… it won't make you weak, Sam."

I looked over at him to find his face only inches away from mine.

"I'm here for you… you know that right?" he said quietly, leaning closer to me.

**END FLASHBACK**

_Freddie… maybe… maybe I could still stay over at Freddie's…_

I decided to make my way over to Bushwell Plaza. The walk was quick and breaking into the apartment was easier than scoring 200 points on the SAT's for writing your name correctly. I snuck into the dark, quiet apartment and crept into Freddie's room.

_He's sooooo going to hate me for this!_

I walk over to his bed.

_Oh wow…_

I couldn't help but stare at his gorgeous naked chest.

_Is he naked… completely?_

It took practically all of my energy not to lift the blankets to answer my question. I gently shook him. With a sudden jolt, Freddie gasped straining to see who was in his room.

"Chill, Benson… it's just me." I whispered.

Freddie calmed down, still breathing kind of heavy.

"Sam? You scared the crap outta me!" Freddie confessed.

I rolled my eyes.

"What else is new?" I replied sarcastically.

Freddie sighed.

"What are you doing here, Sam? Is everything o….. wait a minute… did you break the locks again?" he asked me.

"No! I picked them with the set of lock picks my uncle Carmine sent me." I answered.

"Oh… okay… is everything alright with your mom?" he asked, concerned.

"Well, Buck's gone for the night and my mom is crying out her eyeballs! Let's just say I can't console her…" I lied.

"I see…. so… you need a place to stay?" he asked.

I smiled.

"If you don't mind…" I replied.

"Not at all, Puckett…" he gets up and walks out into the hall way.

_Ooooh, what have we here?_

I noticed as Freddie left the room that he had some black boxers on. No design. Just solid black buns.

_Nice…._

When he returns he has a few blankets and a pillow. He hands them to me and locks his bed room door.

I smirk.

"Hmmm… someone wants some privacy…" I joked.

Freddie smirked.

"You never know…" he teased back.

We laughed.

"Thanks, Freddie… for everything…" I managed to spit out.

He smiled.

"No problem, Sam." He climbed into his bed.

_Oh good God, look at those buns go…_

I began to feel aroused. Freddie's body filled out quite a bit in the last few years. He was turning into a very good looking, well built man. I couldn't help but think about how he would feel under my touch.

"… My mom has an early shift in the morning, so she should be gone by the time we wake up, if not earlier." he stated.

I nodded and made myself a sleeping area on the bean bag by his desk.

_I hope I can sleep with Freddie half naked in the same room as me…_

What felt like only half an hour later, I couldn't stop tossing and turning. Between the images of Freddie's bottom and the fact that the bean bag was not as comfortable as anticipated, I found myself unable to sleep. Ilooked over at Freddie, snuggled under his blanket, comfortably.

_I'm sleeping on that bed whether Benson likes it or not!_

**FREDDIE'S POV**

_Sam's sleeping here in my room…. Oh god I hope I don't wake up with a boner…._

There was some constant tossing about and I realized Sam was uncomfortable. Finally, the tossing stopped but suddenly there was movement coming toward me. I turned to see Sam lifting my blankets and climbing into my bed.

_What the hell is going on? Is this a dream?_

My thoughts must've spilled out into an expression because Sam sighed.

"Freddie, it's not… like THAT… I just can't sleep on the damn bean bag thing …. Besides… I won't tell if you won't!" she whispered.

I nodded. _What else could I do?_ She lied down, her back turned to me.

_Oh, God, she smells sooo gooood! I can feel her warm body… its turning me on._

**SAM'S POV**

"_I'm coming to get you, Sammy Bear!"_

"_NOOOO, leave me alone!"_

"_Awww, come on, don't be that way!"_

"_Get away from me….. "_

_Buck grabs a hold of my hair and drags me to the bed…_

"_I'm gonna fuck ya good tonight, baby girl…"_

_I couldn't move…_

I gasped and looked around the room.

_Wait, I'm not in my room…. Buck's not here…. It was just a nightmare, Puckett! _

I look over my shoulder at Freddie's face. He was still asleep. Somehow, his arm found its way draped over my stomach; lovingly.

_If this is a dream I don't ever want to wake up._

I adjusted myself so that I was now closer to him, when my bottom came in contact with something.

_What is that?_

I pushed softly against it. Freddie moaned, quietly.

_Oh, my God! Freddie's got a boner! That's so hot! _

I liked it when I pushed against him, making him moan. Even if it's not me he's dreaming about… the fact of the matter is, he's moaning when I grind against him. So did it again.

"Mmm…" he moaned again.

This time his arm tightened around my stomach and he pushed against me. The bulge hardening even more.

_Mmmm, it feels great…_

The smell of his skin intoxicates me and I lose all control of my body. I lift his hand off my stomach and raise it to my face. I press my lips into his open palm and kiss it gently. Another moan. I then kiss his index finger which results in yet another moan from Freddie's lips. Finally, I let his finger slip slowly into my mouth and suck tenderly on it. Freddie begins to stir, his hardened member jabbing at my rump, thankfully, I wasn't in as much pain as I was before. I decided that it was enough.

_I have to stop, if Freddie wakes up and sees all this he'll hate me… just chill out, Puckett… cool off!_

I released his finger from my mouth and placed it back over my stomach. Suddenly there was a series of movements behind me. I turned to find Freddie backed up to the wall with a look of horror on his face and his hands cupping his genitals.

"What's the deal, Benson?" I asked, trying to sound irritable.

"Uhh… I… you didn't… feel anything?" he asked confused, looking down at his bulge.

I smirked.

"Oh… that… yeah… " I replied turning back around.

There was a moment of silence.

"I'm… sorry about that Sam… please don't kill me…" he pleaded.

"Relax, Freddie… that stuff happens… its cool, besides it's not like we did anything… you can calm down now…" I stated.

Freddie readjusted himself and tried to slow his breathing.

"Yeah… Okay… you're right…" he spit out.

"So… who … who were you thinking about, anyways…?" I couldn't help but ask… _maybe out of jealousy; maybe because I wanted to know if there was a chance he could have been thinking about me._

Freddie took in a breath.

"… Uh.. I … can't remember…." He replied.

I sighed and tried to sleep.

**FREDDIE'S POV**

_Oh, man. I didn't want to get a boner with Sam here…. Jeez she must think I'm a freak!_

I turned around and fell asleep.

"_Benson… who were you thinking about?" she asked._

"…_. I … I was thinking about …. You…. Sam…" I responded._

_She smirked sexily and turned me over. Her fingers traced the rim of my boxers._

"_Well, what do we have here… looks like if either of us are gonna get any sleep, we're just gonna have to take care of this problem aren't we?" she spoke, seductively._

_I moaned as she pulled down my boxers revealing my hard cock._

"_Mmmm, someone's just screaming for attention, isn't he?" she asked, then engulfed my entire length in her mouth._

"_Mmmm…. Oh, God…." I moaned._

_Her mouth was wonderful. She took her time, her pace varied and her tongue was exquisite._

"_Oh, God , Sam… I'm not gonna last much longer…. You… might… wa-wanna stop…" I warned._

_But she pretended not to hear me and kept slurping away. My body tightened._

"_Sam…. I'm … cumming…" I groaned._

_My load must've been a large one because it took her two gulps to swallow it completely._

_I closed my eyes… I was in heaven…._

I opened my eyes. The wall was in front of me. I looked down at my crotch area. I was still in my boxers. A quick glance over my shoulder at Sam confirmed that she was still sleeping, her back to me.

_Was that just a dream? It felt soooo real!_

Sam looked like she was in a heavy, deep sleep. I sighed.

_FUCK! _

I turned my head and rested it on the pillow, once again facing my wall.

_I guess something like that can only happen… in dreams…._

**I know… it was kind of evil… but I bet it was enjoyable LOL.**

**Please, REVIEW! **

**Thanks**

**~Siren**


	8. Liquid Courage

**[Edited errors and updated a few facts.]**

**I know I'm just toying with everyone with the ending of that last chapter lol. Sorry, but I can't just throw it all out there in the beginning of my story! What will you guys read then? LOL Besides, I'll make up for it in this chapter… also thank you all for your lovely reviews! As for the spelling mistakes, I'm so sorry; there are no excuses for them! I was trying to get my chapter out there in SUCH a hurry for you all to read and instead I gave you some wretched spelling errors and such. My bad! I'll try a lot better with this, and upcoming chapters. **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own iCarly or any of its characters, except for Zeth and Buck.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**~Siren**

**Chapter 8: Liquid Courage**

**FREDDIE'S POV**

[Ring Ring]

I awake to the sound of my phone ringing. I feel an arm around me and I remember that Sam's in my bed. She was still sleeping. _That girl could probably sleep through a bomb!_ I smiled. I grabbed my phone off the desk and turned onto my back. I cleared my throat and answered the phone.

"Hello."

"Hey Freddie, I know its kinda early, I'm so sorry if i woke you." Carly answered.

"Hey, Carls, no problem" I reply groggily. "What's up?"

"Well, Granddad's doing much better. I think we should be home by Sunday."

"Oh, wow, that's great! We've really missed you and Spence."

"We missed you guys too! How's Sam, is she behaving?"

Just then Sam stirred in her sleep and said something about wanting bacon. _Oh God, did Carly hear that?_

"Was that Sam?" Carly asked.

_Damn, what do I say? Sam would probably kill me if I tell Carly she spent the night here, with me, in my BED! What do I say?_

I looked at my laptop. _Of course!_

"Yeah, actually, that was… I'm editing some of our sound bites from one of our old shows. I must've hit play accidently, sorry." I lied.

_It might not be gold, but it was all I could think of._

"Oh… okay… isn't it kinda early for stuff like that?" she asked unsure.

"Not really, I woke up early today and figured I'd mess around with my laptop… kill some time." I responded.

"Well, that does sound like you…" she replied.

"Anyways, I'm going to get some breakfast, tell Spencer I said hi." I told her.

"Alright, I'll text you and Sam later!" she stated.

"Cool. Later, Carls."

"Bye."

I hung up my phone. _That was a little too close for comfort._ I sighed. _It's not that I don't want Carly to know, there's nothing to tell anyways. But, knowing Sam, the way she reacted when Carly found out about our kiss… well, something tells me she'll try to kill me this time if Carly finds out she spent the night with me in my bed OF ALL PLACES!_ I looked over at Sam's sleeping form. _God, she's beautiful!_ I gently crawl over her to get off the bed. She still slept. I took that as my cue to make some breakfast. _Sam'll be hungry when she wakes up…_

After everything was cooked and juice was poured into the cups, I heard Sam close the bed room door. Her curly mess of hair was the first thing I saw and I couldn't help but smile. _I could get used to seeing that every morning…_ She looked out through sleepy eyes and smiled at me.

"Morning, Princess Puckett. You're up early." I stated.

"Yeah, I couldn't really sleep much after your phone went off. Why do you have your alarm set up so friggin' early?" she asked, dropping her head between her hands on the table.

I smiled.

"That wasn't my alarm. Carly called me. She said her grandfather's doing much better and her and Spence should be home by Sunday." I informed.

Sam's head shot up like a lightning bolt.

"Really?" she smiled.

"Yep. Here, have some bacon and eggs." I told her, handing over a plate.

Sam squealed.

"Bacon! Oh… mmmm… Mama loves her bacon!" she said between mouthfuls.

I laughed. Together, we ate to our hearts content.

The day went by, rather quickly. Sam and I made arrangements to meet by my locker before English so that we could prepare for our presentation.

"How do you think we'll do?" Sam asked me, nervously.

"Don't worry, we'll do fine!" I consoled.

Just then, Patrice walked by. Without a single glance at either of us, she turned the corner and was out of sight.

_Ever since Sam went off on her Patrice hasn't said a single word to me. In a way, I'm so glad. But at the same time, she was my only real shot at having a girlfriend. I mean, I really like Sam. I prefer Sam, actually. But we just started to be really good friends. What if I tell her how I feel and she shuts down again because she doesn't like me that way. I don't want to lose her as a friend. She means too much to me. Still, Sam doesn't show any interest in me, just that we're getting to be real best friends. Patrice was the only one who did show interest in me and now that opportunity is gone._

"You know, Sam, you pretty much just ruined any shot I had with Patrice." I said before I could stop myself.

_Me and my fucking mouth!_

Sam looked at me. At first she was surprised. Then, her expression changed to one of pure anger.

"What the hell are you talking about? You don't even like her!" she said loudly, annoyed.

"Well… I don't like her THAT much but, come on, you said yourself, I was lucky enough to get some dumb girl to like me. Now that's completely shot!" I replied in defense.

Sam looked livid.

"I don't get you, Benson! You want a girlfriend so bad that you don't even have to like her, just that she likes you?" she asked, frustrated.

"Look, Sam… Seeing you and Carly get dates and boyfriends all the time… it makes me feel lonely. I want someone I can spend time with too… so what if it starts out a little rocky… it can grow into something more smooth later… That's just how it is for me… okay?" I confessed, feeling a little self conscious.

Sam took one look around and pushed me hard into the locker. She leaned in.

"Listen to me, Benson… you need to set your sights a little higher than Miss Ditzy Doo Da…you're soo much better than that, Freddie…" she looked into my eyes.

_Her gaze is so captivating…_

She continued.

"Any girl would be lucky to have you as their boyfriend… so don't just give it up to some nobody…" she finished.

_I want you, Sam! I don't want anybody else… but I can't see you returning any of those feelings for me…._

As if Sam could read my mind, she leaned a little closer, her eyes beckoning me to do the same. I leaned in as well…

_Could this be it? Am I finally going to get what I've been dreaming of since we first kissed?_

The gap between us was slowly reducing in size. I felt the warmth and sweetness of her breath. We were mere inches away.

"Hey, guys." Gibby said, walking up to them.

_God Dammit!_

I sighed. It appeared that Sam did too.

_Could she have w_anted it? _She didn't move… she didn't slap me… she just stood there, leaning…_

"Hey, Gibby. What's up?" Sam said, avoiding my gaze.

"Nothing much… did I interrupt something?..." he asked, a little unsure.

_What the hell do YOU think?_

Sam shook her head and I just looked away.

Gibby smirked.

_I hate you, Gibby!_

"Oh… well… I'm just about to head to class; I can't wait to see your presentation…. You are ready, right?" Gibby asked, looking between Sam and me.

"Yeah." I spit out.

Sam nodded.

"Alright. I'll… uh… see you in class…" he said, giving me a wink.

_Get fucked, Gibby!_

"Later." Sam responded.

"We better head to class too… set up and stuff…" I suggested.

Sam nodded and helped carry the external hard drive while I grabbed the laptop. We didn't say another word until our presentation.

**GENERAL POV**

Spencer went into his grandfather's living room and found Carly looking a little upset.

"Hey, what's with the long face?" he asked.

She looked up at him.

"I think there might be something going on with Sam and Freddie…" she said.

Spencer sat down next to her.

"What do you mean, kiddo?" he asked, confused.

She sighed.

"I'm not sure… I mean, Sam's been acting differently for almost two months already… then Freddie started acting weird… then they both seemed normal…. And then this morning when I called Freddie to let him know about granddad, I could've sworn I heard Sam mumbling something about bacon." She ended, with a frown.

Spencer looked at the floor and pondered what to say.

"Well… Carly… maybe Sam and Freddie are dealing with a few unresolved issues… now.. I don't know for sure what's going on with them… but… I DO know that, whatever it is, it's something the two of them have to deal with on their own…" he replied.

Carly sighed.

"We're not supposed to keep secrets from each other…" she said sadly.

Spencer smiled.

"Just give it time, kiddo… they'll open up when they're ready… okay?" he stated.

Carly smiled.

"Kay…" she responded. She lied down on the couch with her head resting on Spencer's lap.

"Hey, Spence…"

"Yeah?"

"What do you think about Zeth?"

"I think he's a really great guy… you guys seem pretty happy together."

"Yeah… he is pretty great, isn't he?" she giggled.

Spencer smiled.

**CARLY'S POV**

_Yeah… Zeth is great! I have so much fun with him and we make out… a lot… but something's missing, I think… I'm not sure…_

I sighed.

_What if something IS going on with Freddie and Sam… shouldn't I be happy for them? I mean, Sam's behavior has always been awkward around Freddie but lately it's been really bad. At first I thought they were going to be at each other's throats. But then, they pulled a complete 180 and now they seem to get along pretty well… isn't that what I wanted? Of course it is, why would I ask such a stupid question?_

I got up from Spencer's lap.

"I'm going upstairs, I think I should take a nap." I alerted.

"Kay. Let me know if you need anything." He said changing the channels on the TV.

I walked up the stairs.

"Oh, COME ON… there's never anything good to watch out here!" Spencer nearly screamed.

I smiled and went into the guest room.

_I just can't shake this negativity I have. About what… I have no idea! Part of me IS really happy at the idea that maybe Sam and Freddie have something more than a friendship…. But part of me… I don't know… it's like… I don't want them together… I know that's such an awful thing for me to think about… but… its true… a part of me doesn't like a Sam and Freddie relationship, or as some of those creepy fans might call it… a Seddie… I don't know… things are just so confusing right now… and with granddad not feeling well… I just need to calm down… just deal with things one at a time…_

**FREDDIE'S POV**

After everyone in class gave their presentations, Ms. Briggs applauded everyone's efforts. She even went as far as complimenting me and Sam on ours. The rest of the day was a breeze but I kept thinking about what Sam had said to me before Gibby came along.

_Damn Gibby!_

It was Friday, school was done for the week and all that was left to think about was how to spend my weekend.

_Now that our project was done, I knew that there wouldn't be an excuse to spend time with Sam. So I had to come up with something fast. I decided that I was going to the movies to watch 'Your Shyness' and I was going to invite Sam to join me. Yeah, that's it. If it's a hang out then there's no reason for her to say no. I went for it._

I waited outside for Sam to be done with her locker and also, to be out of earshot of others.

"Hey Sam…" I called to her as she came out.

"Hey, what's up?" she replied.

"I wanted to see 'Your Shyness' tonight at the movies, wanna come with?" I blurted out.

She smiled.

"Yeah, sure, why not?" she replied.

_YESS!_

"Cool. We could leave our backpacks at my place and leave from there, it'll be faster and on the way." I suggested.

"Whatever's clever." She answered.

We dropped off our bags and went straight to the theatre.

"Two for 'Your Shyness', please." I asked the man in the ticket booth.

"That'll be $20.50." the man replied.

Sam reached into her pocket.

"I got it Sam, don't worry about it." I said smiling.

She blushed.

"I can pay for myself, ya know…." She said looking away.

"I know…" I grinned and grabbed the tickets.

Sam rolled her eyes a bit, trying to hide a smile.

"Let me at least get the popcorn and soda…" she managed to spit out before we got on the line.

I smirked.

"Kay. Whatever you want." I replied.

Sam and I were next. We ordered and received our food. As we make our way to theatre three, we spot a familiar face.

"Hey… there's Zeth…" I stated.

He was waiting in front of the restrooms when a pretty blonde walked up to him and grabbed his arm.

"Oh no…" I sighed.

"What -" Sam asked but trailed off, she saw the girl too.

We both stood there, surprised and a little angry. Then Sam began to move in their direction.

"Wait, Sam… -" I tried to pull her back but she was too strong.

_She's always too strong!_

She made her way over to the two with me practically dragging behind her.

"What the hell, Zeth?" Sam yelled.

Zeth looked up at the sound of his name.

"Oh, hey Sam, Freddie… what's u-" he began but Sam interrupted him.

"Don't even go there, Zeth. Who the hell is this?" Sam said with disgust.

Zeth looked a bit taken back by Sam's extra fiery today.

"Sam, Freddie, this is my cousin Stacy." He said introducing her.

Sam rolled her eyes.

"Really? You're gonna use that lie? Can't you be just a bit more original than that?" Sam asked, annoyed.

Zeth smiled, patiently.

"Guys, really. She's my cousin." He said again.

I felt Sam's rage boil within her and I pulled her back before she decided to deck him. Just then a little boy runs up to us followed by an older teen, probably about a year or two older than Sam and I.

"Hey, who are these guys, Zeth." The little boy asked.

Sam and I looked at each other.

"These are my friends Sam and Freddie. Guys, this little guy here is also my cousin, Steve. The gentlemen behind Steve is James… Stacy's boyfriend." Zeth said, half smiling half- 'I told you so' written all over his face.

I rubbed my face with my hands and sighed. Sam looked like she'd seen a ghost.

"Sorry, man… we… didn't mean to jump to conclusions…" I apologized. "Right, Sam?" I nudged her.

She nodded.

"Yeah... uh... sorry, Zeth boy." She said comically.

Zeth smiled.

"No worries. So… you guys came to see a movie… together?" Zeth asked, a smirk forming on his face.

Sam stammered.

"Uh… ya know… just catching a flick… that's…-"

I also stammered around the same time.

"Yeah, that's … pretty much… it… just a … movie…"

Zeth chuckled.

"Listen, it's none of my business anyways, right? What movie are you watching?" he asked.

"Your Shyness." I replied.

"Oh good. So are we, you guys want to join us?" Zeth motioned for us to come with them.

Sam looked at me and shrugged.

"Sure." I answered.

The movie was great, I haven't heard Sam laugh so hard in a long time. It was wonderful seeing her so happy. After the movie, Zeth told us he had to take his cousins home. They said their good byes and left us alone.

"So…" Sam began.

"So….. I'm starving… hey… wanna go to B.F. Wang's?" I offered.

Sam smiled.

"Are you buying me dinner, Benson?" she teased.

"Sure… I invited you, didn't I?" I smirked.

She blushed.

"Alright… feed me!" she seemed pleased.

_I would do anything to keep her happy!_

"Let's do it!"

We walked over to the restaurant and were seated right away. We were lucky to get a booth in the corner of the room; a cozy spot out of the way of prying eyes. We ordered our food and Sam seemed a bit odd.

"Okay… Sam… what's wrong?"

"Nothing… I was just thinking…. Look, Freddie, I'm really sorry about yelling at you before. I didn't mean -"

"Sam… don't worry about it… you were totally right. I shouldn't have to settle on someone I don't completely like just because it's convenient." I confessed.

She smiled and so did I; I continued.

"Um… I also want to take this time to apologize… for … last night…" I blushed.

Sam smiled.

"Freddie, it's cool… really, that's normal for guys…" she blushed.

I noticed.

"Are you blushing, Princess Puckett?" I teased.

Sam laughed.

"I did NOT blush!" she smiled.

"Yeah, yeah…" I joked.

The food came and all conversation ceased… at least until Sam digested.

"Oh… yeah… that hits the spot…. Mama is sooo full!" she picked her teeth with a tooth pick and patted her belly.

I smiled. I was also stuffed beyond the brink.

"I never knew stuffing my face could be so much fun…" I stated.

"Yeah… today was really fun… I had a great time…. Thanks Benson!" Sam said genuinely.

I smiled.

After dinner we headed back home. Sam made a quick stop at her Cousin Annie's house. I didn't know what for. She came out with a plastic bag with something kind of heavy in it. Afterwards, we stopped at the store and Sam picked up some orange juice. We went back to my place and Sam grabbed something from the kitchen. We quickly ran into my room as not to disturb my mom. I locked the door so that we could have some privacy before Sam left.

"Put on some music, Freddie." Sam ordered.

I plugged in my PearPod and pressed play. The music wasn't too loud, but it was loud enough to let my mother know I didn't want to be disturbed.

"Nice… okay… so we got the music…. the people… and all that's left to complete this party…." She grabbed the plastic bag and pulled out a clear glass bottle.

_Oh my God!_

"… is this little baby!" she finished.

I walked over to her and grabbed the bottle. Vodka.

_That explains the trip to her cousin's, the OJ from the store… now all that needs to be answered is why?_

"Sam… Why?" I asked.

"Why what?"

"Why the liquor?"

"Because… you did a lot of nice things with me today and I want to pay you back… besides… there's nothing wrong with getting a little buzzed with one of your best buds, is there?" she asked, placing the cups she took from my kitchen on my desk.

"I guess not… but I'm not so sure about this Sam…" I confessed.

She sighed.

"Look, Freddie, I'm not asking you to get drunk and do something dangerous… I mean, we're locked in this room, the music's on, no one can bother us… and… not for nothing, but we're 17… by high school rights we should've already had our first alcohol party by now… and at least we're not drinking out there in the streets or in someone else's house…. We're here… where it's safe… with people we can trust… each other…" she was being genuine again. I couldn't help but smile_. I loved when Sam was genuine._

"You're right… screw it… let's have a good time… we only live once, right?" I asked, smiling.

Sam squealed with delight.

"Goody, you're not gonna be a spoil sport!" she joked.

"Just one thing though, Sam… I've never drank before… this is a first for me…" I admitted.

Sam smirked.

"So… I'm your first then, huh, Benson?" she flirted.

"Yes, Puckett, you are!" I replied, smiling.

We poured some drinks.

"I'll toast to that!" she said, practically downing her drink.

I followed suit.

_This is going to be interesting._

A few drinks and half a bottle later Sam and I were dancing crazily around the room like a couple of drunken Neanderthals. I'm pretty sure I made a fool of myself but at that moment I didn't care. I was having a great time and so was Sam. We rested a bit. Then Sam took control over the PearPod. She put on a song I haven't played in a while; 'Hey Mama' by the Slack Eyed Bees. It's a sexy song with a lot of room for movement when dancing. Sam looked over at me, she finished her drink and started dancing seductively to the rhythm of the music.

_Oh, God, she's going to give me another boner._

Sam continued to move with the beat and pumped in time with the song. It was a turn on. I decided I wanted to dance with her. I walked behind her and let her grind on me a bit.

_Sam Puckett where the hell did you learn to move like that?_

I tried keeping up with the song but I was taken captive by the sensual way her body moved. We laughed at my failings and joked about me needing dancing lessons. When she said she could teach me, but wouldn't take money as the form of payment… I knew she was flirting and that may have been the last straw. With Sam close to my bedroom door, I closed the gap between us and pinned her to it. We stood there for what seemed like hours, but must've really been more like seconds. I looked into her eyes.

"Sa-Sam… I think… I'm going to kiss you… again…." I confessed, without really trying to stop myself.

Before I could regain composure, Sam leaned forward and kissed me… hard.

_Oh God…._

I leaned my body against hers as she wrapped her arms around my neck. We kissed for long periods of time only taking short breaks for air. She started to kiss my neck. Her tongue snaked out and licked my earlobe. I grew hard and she felt it. Her body tensed against me but then she pushed forward, grinding into my bulge. I placed an arm above her head and lightly tugged at her hair; giving me full access to her neck. I devoured it. Savoring every inch of her skin… her taste… her smell! Her hand combed through my hair gently pulling at it.

_Oh shit if she keeps this up I'm going to rip her clothes off!_

She moaned as I pressed myself harder against her; which elicited a moan from me as well. I covered her mouth with mine, trying to stifle her moans which seemed to be getting louder. She caressed her leg against mine and I reached for it. I pulled it over my waist and felt her through the fabric of her jeans. The sensation was intoxicating. I tried to stop myself and for a moment I was triumphant. I hid my face in the nook of her neck and groaned.

"Sam…I … don't think I can… stop myself… if we keep going…" I warned.

Sam smiled.

"Do you… want.. to stop?" she asked, breathy.

I shake my head vigorously.

"… I don't want … you to stop, Freddie…" she said seductively.

Just when I thought I couldn't get harder, her words rocked my world and I was at full salute. I lifted her other leg over my waist and carried her over to my bed. I placed her down gently and she continued to kiss me… her kisses were passion-filled and full of desire.

_Is this really happening?_

We kissed more feverishly. Eventually, we began to take our clothes off. First, my shirt was pulled off, then I managed to open her shirt without ripping off the buttons. As I was getting to her bra I remembered that we needed something important before we could go any further.

"Sam… hold on… I need to get a condom." I told her, realizing just how odd it felt to say that.

Sam looked a bit surprised.

"So… you get girls in bed often… Fredward…" she asked, seemingly a bit annoyed.

"No… actually… I've never done it with anyone… " I confessed.

"Really?" she asked, her eye lids heavy.

"Yeah… Spencer gave me a pack of condoms a few weeks ago after we had… The Talk…" I chuckled.

Sam smiled.

"Anyways… I'll be back in a jiff…" I stated.

Sam nodded.

I ran to my closet and searched through box after box of stuff I kept hidden from my mom. Finally, I spotted the pack and pulled it out I took one out and stuffed the pack back into the shoebox I had it in. I closed the door and practically teleported to the bed.

"Sam, I got it." I informed.

Sam didn't stir.

"Sam…" I nudged her gently.

She snored softly and I realized she was knocked out.

_YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!_

I sighed, placing my head in my hands. Then I looked at her sleeping form and I couldn't help but smile.

_Not tonight, Benson… not tonight…._

I wrapped a blanket around her. Then I took off my pants, leaving my boxers on. I walked over to the PearPod and turned it off. I switched off the light and climbed into bed beside her.

_What the hell just happened? I almost had sex with Sam Puckett… Oh my God, what if it was the drinks? Would that have happened without them? Things got pretty heated there for a while… but could all that have been a result of the drinking?... _

I cuddled next to Sam. It didn't matter what happened or what could have happened but didn't, all I wanted was to be next to her. I closed my eyes and prepared myself for sleep.

_Drinking doesn't make you do things you don't already want to do… it's just… Liquid Courage…_

**Hmmmm… did I say I'd make up for the ending of the last chapter? I'm sorry I meant I was going to make you suffer a little more…. LOL Don't hate me! I really hoped you enjoyed and expect an update by Sunday… hopefully!**

**Please Review!**

**~Siren**


	9. Lock, Stock, and Barrel

**[Edited errors and updated some facts.]**

**Sorry for not being on time with this chapter. I often find myself easily distracted… forgive me **

**Disclaimer****: I do NOT own iCarly or its characters except for Zeth and Buck.**

**WARNING****: Scenes of a Strong Sexual Nature involving a Minor. Please Don't Flame!**

**Chapter 9: Lock, Stock, and Barrel**

**SAM'S POV**

I awoke with an extreme hangover to say the least. For a second I didn't remember where I was. When something stirred beside me I nearly jumped out of my skin.

_Oh God, it's Buck!_

I glanced over my shoulder and saw, not Buck, but Freddie snoring away wearing nothing but boxers. I looked down at myself and saw that I still had my jeans on but my shirt was tossed onto the corner of the bed. I was in my bra.

_What did you do, Puckett?_

Suddenly, Freddie rolled onto his side and yawned.

"Morning, Sam." He said through another yawn.

_He must've gotten used to waking up next to me…._

"Morning…. Uh… Freddie did we do… anything …last night?" I asked, unsure.

Freddie scratched his head.

"No… we kinda made out… a lot… maybe felt each other up a bit…. But if you're asking if we did… IT… the answer is no." he replied matter-of-factly.

_Should I be glad or pissed?_

"Oh… sorry… I didn't mean to just… throw myself at you like that…" I replied.

Freddie smiled through tired eyes.

"Well… we were actually planning to… you know… but when I went to get something you passed out." He added.

I blushed with embarrassment.

_Good Shit, Sammy… Way to go…_

"Things must've gotten pretty hot and heavy…" I joked.

Freddie smirked.

"Well, after you passed out I just covered you up and let you rest… but… before that… yeah… things were very… hot and heavy…" he replied, with a grin.

I blushed again.

"Besides…" he continued. "… it could have just been the alcoholic influence…"

_Well, it was more than just that on my end… but maybe for you it WAS just alcoholic influence._

"Maybe…" I replied.

Freddie sat up in bed.

"I've got an idea, it's too early to talk about this… how about we get some breakfast over at I.H.O.W.? Then we could get back into this discussion…" he asked.

I beamed.

_Boy, does this guy really know me, or what?_

"That sounds AWESOME!" I practically squealed.

Freddie chuckled.

"Cool…. I'm just going to throw on a shirt and pants." He informed.

I nodded and put on my own shirt. Crawling off the bed, I put on my shoes. I walked over to the mirror and tried to fix my hair… it was still curly but just a tad frizzy.

"Yo, Fredward… you got any mousse or something?" I asked.

"Uh… yeah, just a sec…" he reached into the drawer by his bed and pulled out a can of mousse.

"Here you go…" he tossed it at me.

"Thanks." I replied.

Once done with that, we headed out to I.H.O.W.. There was an All-You-Can-Stuff Breakfast Buffet, with at least 10 different types of waffles and pancakes we could stuff our faces with.

_O-M-G… mama's very happy!_

I made about 3 trips to the buffet bar and Freddie, the dork, still hadn't finished his second helping. I laughed a lot on the inside. It was pretty cute and pathetic. After about 5 minutes of digestion, Freddie asked for my attention.

"Hey, Sam… about last night…" he began.

_Oh boy… I knew it…. I scared him away… he's going to think I'm some kind of easy floozy!_

"Freddie… wait…" I interrupted. "…I'm sorry about last night… I was pretty messed up and I was having a good time… I didn't mean to… you know… throw myself at you like that…" I apologized.

Freddie seemed to ponder this for a moment.

"Listen… Sam… we're just starting to be really good friends and I respect you. But I'm not going to let something happen unless we both want it to happen…" he replied.

_I'm not exactly sure what to make of that…_

"Well…" I began, nervously. "… did you… want it?"

Freddie paused, seemingly trying to gauge my reaction.

"…Did YOU want it?" he asked.

I blushed.

_Talk about your backfires…_

Freddie noticed.

"How about we hang out again tonight… only this time… no drinks… this way we can really see what we want…" he suggested, avoiding eye contact.

I nodded.

"Yeah… that sounds like a plan…" I replied, smiling.

"Cool." He answered back.

After breakfast I told him I needed to grab some stuff from my place and that we could meet up later to hang out. Freddie nodded and we went our separate ways. Back at the house, I was glad to see Buck wasn't around. However, my mom was. She was sitting at the table when I walked in. she had been crying.

"Mom… what's wrong?" I asked, worried.

She sniffled.

"I think Buck is cheating on me…I mean… in all actuality I'm not all that upset… I guess I'm just a little hurt…" mom sniffled again.

_Mom, don't let that bastard do this to you… he's not worth it!_

"Mom… Buck isn't worth any of your tears!" I said, a little angrier than I intended to.

She looked up at me surprised.

"How could you say that, Sammy… he takes care of us… he helps with the rent and the cable… he even got you that TV didn't he?" she pleaded, genuinely.

_Oh, mom…_

"He's a piece of shit mom! He's a no good drunk, hitting on girls more than half his age and trying to get them in the sack…. He's a monster!" I said before I could stop myself.

I looked away. My mom grabbed my shoulder and turned me around. Her face was as white as a ghost and her eyes glazed with the looming of fresh new tears.

"Sammy… has … has he touched you?" she asked, seriously.

_Oh, no…_

My eyes began to sting as I fought the tears that threaten to spill. I didn't answer. Tears flowed freely down my mom's face and I realized then that she knew what I was trying to hide. She wailed and grabbed me in a tight embrace. I couldn't help but cry as well… I felt so useless.

"Oh….my… God…. It's all my fault… if I was a better mother…. My poor Sammy…. I'm sooo sorry…" she cried.

I shook my head, tears falling everywhere.

"No, mom! This is not your fault! He's the monster! It's all him!" I tried to console, through tears.

My mom looked around, frantically; searching for something but she didn't know what. She paced back and forth in the kitchen.

"We'll have him taken care of… yeah…. Carmine owes me for a lot of things… yeah, I think that's our best bet…" she spoke, mainly to herself.

I took a few deep breaths.

_I have to calm her down…_

"Mom… we can't do that… something like that could ruin us for life…" I replied.

Mom looked at me, sadly.

"Sammy… that bastard should die for what he did to you!" she demanded.

I sighed heavily.

"… I just… don't want that burned into my soul… for the rest of my life… do you realize… how heavy a burden that would be…" I pleaded.

She sighed and took a deep breath.

"Okay… we have to go to the police then… something's gotta get done!" she said, as she nervously shook her leg.

I nodded but then a horrible fact struck me.

"Aw, shit… the cops won't believe me! They're gonna take one look at my rap sheet and they're going to side with HIM!" I cried.

Mom shook her head in disbelief.

"I hate to admit it, kid, but in this case you're right, the cops don't give a good God damn about people like us… we're just white trash to them… and with your juvie records and such… we'll have a hard time convincing anyone we're telling the truth…." She agreed.

I sighed heavily.

_It feels good to have mom on my side… hell, it feels good to have anyone on my side right now… _

Mom started to cry again.

"I'm so sorry, kid… you shouldn't have had to deal with that kind of crap! Seventeen years of my life I dealt with that shit! Seventeen years! I vowed I'd never let my daughter know what it was like to have a man…-" she trailed off.

_Oh, mom…. I love you!_

"Mom… I'm not angry with YOU! I love you and I don't believe this to be your fault! Shit happens sometimes…that's just the way it is…" I argued.

She hugged me and kissed me on the forehead.

"We have to go to the police, Sammy… we have to at least try… I can't let that son of a bitch get away with doing this to you…" she said sadly.

I smiled, half heartedly.

"I know, mom… I know…"

After a few minutes of silence I knew we had to go… now or never. I grabbed my phone and decided to call Freddie, to let him know I couldn't make the hang out tonight. I speed dialed Freddie and waited for the pick-up.

"Hey, Sam." Freddie said happily.

"Freddie, I'm not going to be able to hang out tonight… I have to take care of some things with my mother." I half-lied.

Freddie sighed.

"Okay… is everything alright?" he asked, concerned.

"For now… I'll make it up to you, Freddie, I'll talk to you later!" my heart cramped.

"Okay, later, Sam…"

"Later…"

[Click]

We gathered our things and headed for the door. However, fate had another idea in store for us.

"Well… well… looky here, how's …my Pa-Pammy Bear, doing?" Buck slurred.

Mom was livid. I felt her rage growing within her.

Buck looked from one Puckett girl to another. He then realized what went down.

"Aw, hell, Pam, the little bitch is lying! I never done nothin' to her! Who you gonna believe anyways?" he asked.

My mom nearly leapt out of her body at him. But I held her in place.

"You rotten son of a bitch! You think I would pick you over my daughter? I'm going to make sure you rot in prison!" she yelled at him.

Buck grew red and charged at my mother. Mom pushed me out of the way as Buck slammed her into the wall. She hit her head and laid there unconscious.

"MOOOOMMMM!" I screamed, trying to crawl over to her.

Buck grabbed me by my hair and tossed me onto my back. He slapped me hard on the face.

"You little bitch! I'll teach you… I'll make you fuckin' pay!" he unzipped his pants.

"Noooo…. NOOOO!" I yelled, trying to kick him off of me.

He slapped me hard on the left side of my face. I tasted blood and I felt its warm stickiness dripping out of my nose as well.

_Noooo….mommy…._

I was terrified. I feared for my life… for the first time ever.

I looked over to my mom she was still out… I wondered if she was still alive… he threw her kind of hard into the wall. Meanwhile, Buck is struggling to take my pants and boxers off. When he manages to get them off, he positions himself between my legs. I try to scream again but I was cut short by his beefy hands on my throat. The constriction of oxygen began to make me dizzy but then a sharp pain below pulled me back to reality. I tried to look down to see what it was… but then… I didn't need to. His constant motion above me told me what I already knew but somehow tried to deny.

_He did it… that bastard actually did it… the green monster has robbed me of the final shred of innocence I had left. He took what was mine to give away!_

I cried out, but he slapped me harder than he did before and all the colors of the room ran together. He continued to choke me. His hands like vice grips… they wouldn't loosen. I felt numbness take over.

_I think… I'm going to die today…_

My final thoughts were of my friendship with Carly…my love for Freddie….my mother and sister… Spence…. _I never really told them all that I loved them…_

All of a sudden darkness took over.

I don't know how long I drifted in the darkness. It could have been a minute… it could have been a day… time didn't seem important. At times, however, it wasn't complete darkness… there were voices. I never knew what they were saying. Some sounded familiar but only vaguely. One voice sounded like Melanie. It was a sad voice. Another sounded like mom. At one point there was a male voice that I didn't recognize but I never heard anything they said. Sometimes I thought I heard Spencer and Carly. I would try to reach for them, but in the darkness, it was difficult. Along with the voices there were other sounds. Sometimes I'd hear crying or weeping. I even smelled rubbing alcohol once. Like I said before time didn't matter here; I'm not sure how long I've been trapped in this darkness.

There was one voice I heard the clearest; one I recognized right away. I ran towards it… through a dark tunnel that seemed to give off a bluish hue as I ran deeper into it. I still couldn't see, though the tunnel grew brighter there were no shapes or recognizable objects about. But I heard the voice again and continued running to it.

"I'm sorry I wasn't with her, Pam… I should've walked her home… I shouldn't have let her out of my sight…"

"Freddie, don't be so hard on yourself … no one could've known this would happen. I didn't know… I should've known… I'm her mother…. I SHOULD'VE known what was going on… but she's so strong and hardboiled… she never wants to appear weak…"

I hear crying again… it was my mom.

"Pam…can I get a minute alone with Sam?"

Mom sniffles.

"Sure, Freddie… I'll be right outside talking to the doctor."

"Okay."

I want to speak. I want to say something…. I could hear everything but I was still stuck in this bluish hue. It was bright and warm but I wanted to see him…. I wanted to reach out and touch him… kiss him …tell him that I loved him…

Freddie begins to apologize for not seeing the signs… for not protecting me like he should have. He told me I was important to him… he was crying.

"I should've been there!"

He seemed angry.

"You should have said SOMETHING! ANYTHING! Sam… come back to us! Okay?…. We need you, Carly needs you… your mom…. Melanie… we all need you…. I NEED YOU, SAM… Who else is going to be my Princess Puckett?"

I wanted to cry. I didn't like hearing Freddie crying and feeling him suffer. I tried once more to reach out to his voice…. Slowly, the light dimmed down and silhouettes began to form. I saw my hand in front of my face and then I saw Freddie. He had his head down in his hands next to my bed… hospital bed… I willed my hand to touch his hair. When I made contact, Freddie shot his head up…. his face was red and glistening with tears. He looked at me and cried; this time he smiled and breathed in hard. He grabbed my hand and kissed it.

"You scared the hell out of me, Puckett!"

I tried to smile, with my face bruised and swollen it was difficult.

"Oh, Benson… you're such a worry wart…" I managed to say, raspily, through great pain. He kissed my hand again.

" I'm going to get the doctor."

He disappears and returns with a male doctor. Mom comes in as well; tear streaked face, hair a mess. She walked over to me and kissed me softly on the forehead.

"Everything's gonna get better, Sammy… everything's gonna get better…" mom promised me.

I looked up at her.

"How long have I been here?" I asked.

Mom looked at me sadly.

"Nearly a week, Sweetheart… you were in a coma…"

**FREDDIE'S POV**

Seeing Sam wake up like that… it was a tremendous relief. However, back here in the waiting room, I was growing more impatient by the minute.

_My Sam is alive… I want to see her again… I want to hold her hand again…_

Carly couldn't stop crying from the moment she found out that Sam was in the hospital. Her and Spencer were already on their way back to Seattle when I spoke to them about it. My mom was on shift when Sam was brought in and when she recognized her, she called me right away. Pam called Melanie, and she came straight away. The two sisters don't get along but a Puckett is a Puckett; they stick together through bad times and through REALLY bad times. Now, in the waiting room, Carly and I sat on the uncomfortable plastic chairs. Melanie walked in with a cardboard cup holder filled with cups of coffee.

"Here you go, guys. A little coffee will make you feel better…" she said sweetly.

_It's difficult to see this primped up priss of a girl, an identical replica of Sam, with obvious differences. If it wasn't for the fact that they were twins, I would never have thought them to be related… whatsoever._

"Thanks, Mel." I grabbed a cup.

"Thank you." Carly sniffled into a tissue with one hand and grabbing a cup with the other.

"No sweat… so what's the news?" Melanie asked.

"Nothing much, really, now that she's awake they're going to keep her for observation a few days… see how things pan out…" I answered.

"Oh, thank God…. I'm still so relieved that she's awake… my poor Sammy…" Melanie smiled sadly.

I smiled at her.

_She really is a sweetheart… if Sam ever decides to have me, I'll look forward to having Melanie as a sister!_

Just then Spencer walked in.

"'Kay, guys… visiting hours are up… only immediate family from here on out… time to amscray…." He grabbed his jacket as Pam walked in.

"Thank you all, for your support this whole time… I really appreciate it… and I know Sam does too…" she said through a tired smile and bloodshot eyes.

I walked over to her and hugged her.

"Pam, I can stay if you want me to… I… uh… I don't really want to leave Sam alone…" I confessed.

Pam smiled sweetly.

"Its okay, Freddie… please… go home and get some much needed sleep… you can see her again tomorrow… I promise, I'll keep you up to speed on everything…. 'Kay?" she asked.

"Are you sure?" I resisted.

She laughed a bit.

"Yes, sweetie, I'm sure. Go get some SLEEP!" she emphasized.

I sighed.

"Alright… goodnight, Pam… tell Sam I said good night too…" I stated.

"I will… take care…" she walked out of the room.

"Good night everyone… I'll see you tomorrow…" Melanie said sweetly, as she followed her mother.

"Night…" we all said in unison.

"Come, Freddo! I'll give you a ride." Spencer called, as he walked out of the room.

I grabbed my jacket and headed out as well.

On the drive home, Spencer picked up some Chinese food to eat at the Shay apartment. I was asked to join. Since Sam's been in the hospital, my appetite had suffered quite a blow. But the company of Spencer and Carly may have been the reason I accepted the invitation. When I was given my food, I had a few bites and just picked at the remainder. Carly may have noticed.

"She'll be okay, Freddie."

"Yeah…"

Carly walked over to me and hugged me from behind.

"It's okay, Freddie. She'll be back on her feet in no time."

I knew she was just trying to console me, but the hugging notion just made me feel a little uncomfortable. I didn't mean to do it, but I must've shrugged her away a little stronger than I meant to.

Carly frowned.

"Sorry, Carly… I'm just not feeling very well… I think I'm just gonna go home."

She half-smiled.

"Okay. Uh… Freddie?" She called.

I turned around and looked her in the eye.

"Yeah?"

She sighs.

"Uh.. just… just try and get some sleep."

I nodded and walked out.

**CARLY'S POV**

I just stood there… wondering what exactly did I want to tell him? It was obvious Freddie harbored feelings for Sam, but did Sam share those feelings as well?

_I hoped not … I know that seems really mean and I don't mean it to be. I felt guilty about it for several reasons. One: Sam was in the hospital ….she could've died, and she has been through a lot. Two: Sam is my best friend… I should be happy that her and Freddie feel for each other… and three: I'm with Zeth… what does it matter to me who Freddie decides to like? … still… I didn't realize just how much I enjoyed Freddie's obsession over me until he started to let go of it… now that it seemed to be gone, I feel a little odd._

I walked over to the table and cleaned up. Spencer had went to bed about 10 minutes ago so I knew that meant I had to put the leftovers in the fridge and so forth. I didn't mind. It gave me time to think. There's been so much confusion lately. What with Sam acting all weird and Freddie the same… _things are just so wacky lately… and now… poor Sam…_ I started to cry again. _I love Sam sooo much! I don't want her hurt in any way… that's another reason why I feel so guilty… because now I'm not sure of her feelings for Freddie and it seems that maybe I'm just not ready to let him go… I'm such a horrible friend! I'm really… shitty… no, I'm not shitty… I'm only shitty if I find out Sam does like Freddie and I still go for him… but if Sam doesn't like him that way… then who's to say I can't still have my Freddie back?... _

I walked up to my room. I took off my clothes and shoes and got into my nightie. I climbed into bed.

_It's simple. If Sam returns his feelings… I'll just have to let him go…_

**SAM'S POV**

I was beginning to feel a little better, considering. I don't think I can ever fully heal from this. Not emotionally or mentally, anyways. But with support from my mom and my friends? Maybe, then it won't be so bad. So... Lonely.

Everyone went home except my mom and sister. Melanie was asleep on the comfy chair they provided the family members that stayed overnight. Mom was sitting by my bed, holding my hand and watching some TV with me. I was still fuzzy about it all. All i can remember about the incident is mom being thrown like a rag doll into the wall and Buck holding me down... choking me... and... and... no. I didn't need help recalling THAT...

I decided that I needed to somehow remember the rest if not for some sort of closure, then to at least have something more to tell the police. I asked her what happened.

"Well, kid… it's so hard to recount such a crappy situation… but I'll try my best… you need to know anyways…"

I nodded as she continued.

"…. When I gained consciousness… it took me a second or two to remember where I was... what was happening. I heard you gasping for air and when I got up, I saw Buck… [Clears throat]…I saw him… God, no matter how many times I'm forced to tell this… I'll never be able to... to get around this whole situation... He was... he was…-"

I smiled sadly.

"It's okay, mom, you don't have to say it… I was awake when he did that… I can't remember anything after that. Go on, mom…"I told her sweetly.

_Ughh I almost sounded like Melanie, yuck!_

Mom smiled sadly.

"… Anyways… when I saw what he was... doing... somehting in me... snapped. I grabbed the nearest thing to me and I bashed it over his head. He stumbled off and tried to get up but I swung at him again and caught him on the side of his face. There was blood everywhere. Before I got a chance to call the police and an ambulance he managed to get away. I don't know how, Sammy, it couldn't have been more than a few seconds for me to turn and grab the phone… and he was gone…"

I felt bad for her.

"It's okay, mom…"

[Mom clears her throat]

"The police put out an APB on Buck and promised to try their hardest to make sure he's caught. At least that's what they say… we'll see…. One officer even said he wished he had 5 minutes alone with the bastard… seeing as how he has a teenage daughter himself." mom laughed a little. "I wouldn't mind taking 5 minutes to pass some Puckett Pain onto that fuck!"

I smiled at her sadly. I understand how she's feeling. I'm sure as a mother, this is just as hard to deal with for as it is for me. It bothers me, in a way, though, that she knows about this. But it was out of my control from the start. At least I can try to minimize how many people know about the details surrounding this horror show.

"Do Carly and Freddie know about… about all of it…?" I asked.

"Well, hunny… I don't even know about it all… just what I saw… and what you hinted… I'm pretty sure by your reaction to all of this... that it's happened before..." she admitted, questioningly.

I nodded slowly, swallowing hard. My throat became tight and my mouth was dry.

"Well... do they... do they know about what happened… this time…?" I questioned.

Mom sighed. "Freddie's mom is a nurse here… she was on shift when you were brought in… she was assigned to the doctor that's taking care of you, so I'm pretty sure she knows. She was a little shocked and called Freddie to let him know that one of his friends had been hurt. As for the entire story, only the doctors, nurses and police knew that. I think you would have to talk to Freddie about it privately... when you're ready…"

I sighed and nodded.

She smiled.

"He loves you, Sam." Mom told me.

"Who?"

"Freddie…. He really loves you…." she finished.

I didn't know what to believe. Sure we've gotten closer in the last few weeks but would I go as far as thinking that he loved me? Strongly tolerated me, yes. Maybe he even cares for me in some small way. But love?

After another few days healing and reiterating my statements to the officers, I was finally able to go home. Only, Carly and Spencer asked if me, Melanie, and mom wanted to stay with them under the circumstances. Mom said she and Melanie could get a room at the nearest hotel. She also said if I wanted to I could stay with the Shays for a few days… it might be safer. I decided that mom and Mel would probably be safest away from me, anyways… in case Buck decided to come after me. I mean, Spence might not seem like much, but he IS a man. if Buck decided he DID want to come after me, surely seeing Spencer might make him think twice. Also, whats that thing people say, about saftey in numbers? Besides, Freddie was right next door which meant that I could see more of him. That made me happy.

Once I was settled in with Carly and Spence, I said bye to my mom and sister. Freddie, having already been waiting for me at the Shay apartment, asked if he could speak to me alone for a second. We excused ourselves and went into the studio. My heart, going a mile a minute every step of the way.

**FREDDIE'S POV**

"Sam…" I hugged her. It was all I could do to stop myself from breaking down. I pulled away slowly, trying to catch her eye.

"I'm not going to bombard you with questions or anything… when you're ready and willing you can tell me whatever you want me to know…. But I have to tell you something… very important…. Seeing you on that hospital bed… not being able to protect you… it hurt me like hell. I nearly dropped dead when my mother told me you were in the hospital and in a coma… I cried for days…. You're my best friend, Sam! You know all of my secrets and fears... even if you do tend to use them against me." I laugh softly. She smiles. "Right now, I have one combined secret/fear that I have never told you and I'm pretty sure you have no clue about nor do you probably care about it. But... i have to tell you because... i cant risk not having another chance to tell you... Sam… I... " I swallowed hard. My mouth, a desert. "... I... love you... I love you more than anything on earth… I've loved you since the day we shared our first kiss… and I have dreamt about that kiss since then. Its always on my mind... you're always on my mind... I've wanted nothing more than for you to be mine. I know I take a risk telling you all of this, and trust me I don't want to lose you as a friend. If you don't share the same feelings… I'm prepared for that…..but I needed you to know how I felt… rejection is worth it. What isn't worth it, is you never knowing how I truly feel about you… I just needed you to know that…"

Sam started to cry and she sat down on Carly's bed, in thought. I crouched next to her. My hand shaking as I lightly touch her shoulder.

"You don't have to say anything… however you feel, I'll be right here for you! Whether we stay just friends or if you feel as I do and we try to make something work of it… just know that I love you regardless…."

Sam sniffled and looked into my eyes.

"I..." she looked into my eyes. "I...love you too... Freddie… I... I always have, I think…" she cried.

I closed the gap between our bodies and held her in my arms… smiling against her. I slowly take her chin into my hand and lifted her face gently up to mine. Before I realized what I'm doing, I gently pull her into a passionate kiss.

The sparks in my stomach go off and I feel like I'm falling. You know that feeling you get when you're standing on the edge and your stomach flops, violently. That weird rush of adrenaline that scares the hell out of you but at the same time, there's no greater feeling that sends your mind and heart racing? Well, that's how it felt. It was amazing.

_This is wonderful… we have it all…the friendship and the love…_ Absolutely lock, stock, and barrel….

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter… SEDDIES around the world UNITE!**

**Please Review!**

**~Siren**


	10. Get it together, Puckett

**[Edited errors and updated some facts.]**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own iCarly... Just the plot and obvious made-up characters. **

**I would like to sincerely apologize for taken so long to update this story. I hope you enjoy the new chapter. Please, review. Thanks.**

**Sam's POV**

"Sam…" Freddie hugged me.

I melted into his touch.

"I'm not going to bombard you with questions or anything… when you're ready and willing you can tell me whatever you want me to know…. But I have to tell you something… very important…. Seeing you on that hospital bed… not being able to protect you… it hurt me like hell. I nearly dropped dead when my mother told me you were in the hospital and in a coma… I cried for days…. You're my best friend, Sam! You know all of my secrets and fears... even if you do tend to use them against me." He laugh softly. I smiled warmly at him. "Right now, I have one combined secret/fear that I have never told you and I'm pretty sure you have no clue about nor do you probably care about it. But... I have to tell you because... I cant risk not having another chance to tell you... Sam… I... " He visibly swallowed hard. "... I... love you... I love you more than anything on earth… I've loved you since the day we shared our first kiss… and I have dreamt about that kiss since then. Its always on my mind... you're always on my mind... I've wanted nothing more than for you to be mine. I know I take a risk telling you all of this, and trust me I don't want to lose you as a friend. If you don't share the same feelings… I'm prepared for that…..but I needed you to know how I felt… rejection is worth it. What isn't worth it, is you never knowing how I truly feel about you… I just needed you to know that…" he finished.

I couldnt help but cry. Freddie has always been an understanding guy. Even I always admired that about him. He didn't force me to tell him anything and I was thankful for that. The last thing I needed was Benson knowing all the things I let Buck do to me. I lost my balance a bit, most likely due to the fact that I was hospitalized for about a week and a half; I didn't exactly have much time or energy to walk around. Something told me that it might have something to do with the fact that Freward Benson just told me he loved me! W_hen did this happen? _Feeling a little dizzy I sat down on Carly's bed. I needed to think. Twerp crouched down next to me, his hand burning my shoulder with his soft touch.

"You don't have to say anything…" he started. "...however you feel, I'll be right here for you! Whether we stay just friends or if you feel as I do and we try to make something work of it… just know that I love you regardless…."

I sniffled and looked into his eyes. _He really loves me? I.. I just can't believe it... Doesn't he know who he's talking to? Geez, does this kid have a death wish or something? Okay... Okay... So I love the dork too... He's so brave for telling me this! Am I strong enough to tell him that I love him too? _I mentally prepare myself.

"I..." I looked into his eyes. "I...love you too... Freddie… I... I always have, I think…" i manage.

He held me in his arms. I could swear he was smiling. He gently took my chin into his hand and lifted my face up to his then he pulled me into a very steamy kiss.

_He's not a bad kisser for a nub... Yeah... He's a big nub and he's all mine!_

When we break away, I look into those gorgeous brown eyes. "So... Just so we're clear and no one's on a different wave length here... We're... together...right? I asked, smirking.

Freddie rolled his eyes and grinned. "No chizz, Puckett. I mean... You're not going to try and like kill me or anything, right?" he joked.

"Haha, no... Mama's got a lil' somethin' better in mind for you..." I flirted.

"Is that so, Samantha?"

"Ugh... You're so lucky I love you, Benson. Only you can get away with calling me that."

He smirked. "Yeah, I am pretty lucky..."

I blushed. _God, Puckett, get your shit together! _"Alright, Sappy... Take it easy..." I smiled. "Let's go back downstairs, Mama's hungry!"

He smiled back and we walked to the elevator. I stepped in and he followed behind me, pressing the button. His hands made their way to my waist as his chest connected with my back. I turned slowly in his grip and our faces were inches away from each other. Electricity shot through my entire body as his lips firmly latched unto mine. The sudden and surprise attack turned me on as I realized that Benson had a lot of guts. This whole 'him taking control' thing was sorta refreshing... And very VERY hot. I couldn't help the moan that escaped my lips. His kiss became more urgent as the sound left my lips. It heated my very core. The elevator door closed. It was only a matter of time before we had to let go and face the world. That reminded me. I broke the kiss.

"Um... question..." I started.

"Answer." he interrupted, smiling.

"Funny." I said sarcastically. "I'm probably going to get assaulted with questions by everyone and their mother about what happened... So... Do you think... do you think, maybe... just for a little while, we could keep... this..." I pointed from me to him. "... between us?"

He didn't even hesitate. "Yeah, sure. I get it, Sam. Don't worry about it, alright? Take as much time as you need. I won't tell a soul." He pulled my hand up to his mouth and gently kissed it. "My Princess..." He motioned towards the elevator door as it *DING*ed and then opened.

I tightened my lips to keep from laughing. _What a geek..._

We stepped off and were greeted by a distracted Spencer and a very (for lack of better word) nosey Carly.

"So... everything okay?" She asked carefully! Looking from me to Freddie. She reminded me of someone who was trying to tread over a thin sheet of ice; taking gentle steps as to not break it.

"Yeah." Freddie answered before I could.

Carly nodded. "Oh, okay. Sam, how are you feeling? Do you want anything to eat or something?"

I chuckled. "Carls, I'm fine! Really. I can get something myself, don't worry about it, okay?"

Carly smiled, a little uneasily at first, then she laughed softly and nodded. "Of course you are. You're Sam Puckett... Takes more than the world to get you down, right?" Her eyes a bit glossy.

_Oh, no, Carly..._

She blinked and tried to cover her face before the tears fell. "I'm just going to go into the kitchen for a second... maybe get some... water or something." She said, voice on the verge of breaking, and desperately trying to avoid any eye contact, she walked away.

I sighed and followed her into the kitchen. "Dude, what's wrong?" I asked her softly.

She turned around, ketchup bottle in one hand and a can of Spaghetti-Ohs in the other. "Wrong? What do you mean? Why would anything be wrong?" She shrugged and smiled sadly.

I pursed my lip. "Well... for starters... I can see that you're crying..."

"I'm not crying..." she laughed nervously, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand.

"... ANd you're trying to pour a closed ketchup bottle into a sealed can of Spaghetti-Ohs..." I deadpanned.

She looked down at her hands and roughly placed said items on the counter top. "Okay..." she wiped her nose with her sleeve. "... You wanna know what's wrong, Sam?"

I nodded.

"We promised each other no more secrets between us, remember? Here I was worried about stupid things like iCarly rehearsals and that man was..." She stopped herself. Biting her lip to keep the tears from spilling over.

I looked away, not wanting to see her like this... Not wanting her to continue. But I let her. She obviously needed to get something off her chest and as her best friend I wasn't going to stop her.

She continued. "... You were... so messed up... lying on that hospital bed... comatose... I was terrified that I wouldn't get to speak to you again, or hear your voice again... to know what he did to you... and to know that I couldn't be there for you when you needed someone... it hurts, Sam! He hurt you... and from what I heard Freddie's mom tell your mom, you had bruises all over your body... some from weeks ago... meaning... you kept this hidden from us for a long time... he was hurting you for weeks! And still you didn't tell me... even though we promised... no secrets..." she no longer tried to stop her tears. They were flowing freely... and I caused that.

"I couldn't risk him finding out that I told someone... he didn't only threaten to hurt _me_, Carls... he told me he'd hurt my mom and my sister... I couldn't let him do that... I had to protect them..."

"And who was going to protect you?" Carly all but screamed at me.

"I had it under control..." I said, unconvincingly.

Carly rolled her soaked, reddened eyes and scoffed. "Yeah, I'll say... he put you in the hospital, Sam! How the hell is that 'under control'?" she air-quoted.

I crossed my arms and sighed heavily. I wasn't winning this one... I can hardly ever win against Carly when she's like this... most of the time it's because she's usually right... about whatever it is that we fight about...but a good part of it, is because I could never stand to see her hurt or crying. She was my best friend... I would probably kill for her. Knowing I caused her all this worry and heartache... I wished I had nuts so that I could give myself a good, swift kick in them. _Get it together, Puckett!_

She sniffled and wiped her nose again. "Look..." she walked over to me slowly, her gaze on the floor. "... I didn't mean to just lay all this on you... especially so soon after you left the hospital... but..." she looked up into my eyes and grabbed my hand. "... you're my best friend, Sam... please... don't ever keep me in the dark like that again..."

She looked tired. Almost like she aged a few years... _Where are those nuts when I need them? _I hugged her tightly. "I'm sorry, Carly... I won't do it again..."

She squeezed me back, and for the first time I felt her body shaking; it would not have been noticeable had I not been hugging her. Without warning, she broke down... right there... in my arms... it was like a dam bursting... her cries were muffled by my shoulders and I mentally kicked the ever-loving shit out of myself. _Get it together, Puckett!_

I held on tighter. "Hey... shhhhh... shhhhh... It's okay, babez... it's going to be alright, Carly... shhhhh... calm down, okay?" I said comfortingly into her hair, stroking it softly. "You're my best friend, too Carls... shhhhh... wipe those tears, kid..." I pick up her head and smile at her puffy face. "... no more crying... you look like you rubbed your face in Kule-Aid..." I joked.

She choked out a small laugh. "Okay." She smiled and wiped her face.

I smiled back. "That's better... besides... Carly snot does not go great with this shirt..."

She chuckled through her sleeves. "Jerk." she joked back.

"You know it..."

We hugged quickly again only this time, she didn't break down. _I did good this time..._ I walked back over to where my twerp and Spencer were pretending not to have heard anything and I sat down on the couch.

"Hey, Benson!"

"Yeah, Puckett?" He looked away from the TV.

"Make me a sandwich, will ya? And don't be cheap with the ham, either!" After all, we gotta keep up appearances...

He smirked. "You're lucky you just got out of the hospital, Princess Puckett."

"Yeah, yeah... And don't forget the Mayo!"

Carly looked sorrowfully at Freddie, but Freddie just smiled back to show he didn't mind. She walked over to where I sat on the couch and squeezed in between me and Spence. I tapped my lap and she gently put her legs on top of mine.

_We're okay, now... Carly isn't mad at me anymore, at least for now... I tried not to think about the fact that I had just one more secret I needed to keep... just for the time being... besides, it's not just my secret to keep... I'm pretty sure Freddie doesn't want people knowing about us yet just as much as I do... especially Carly... I remember how she reacted when she found out about the kiss between Freddie and I... I can't imagine what she'd say when she finds out about us going out..._

I looked over at my best friend, briefly. Then back at the TV, trying to watch whatever it was that Spencer had us watching. It hurt me to keep something from her again, especially after I told her, AGAIN, that I wouldn't keep anything from her... but this is different... besides... call me crazy but I don't think Carly would like the idea of Freddie and I being together... something tells me it wasn't _just_ about the fact that I didn't tell her... there seemed to be something deeper than that in her reaction to the kiss. I think, maybe... just maybe... she enjoyed having the twerp fawn over her all the time. When she found out about the kiss, it must've led her to believe he wasn't going to be fawning over her anymore and she panicked... Ugh... listen to me... _I know... Crazy, right?_ I shook the thoughts away. Anyways, that's probably just the pain killers talking... besides, she's got Zeth... plus, she's never really shared Freddie's feelings for her, so why would she now? Right?

_Get your shit together, Puckett... Get. It. Together!_

**AN: I hope you enjoyed, Sam's POV from where we last left off. Again... Sorry for being MIA. I will NOT be giving up on this story! :) please keep reviewing!**_  
><em>

**Thanks!**


	11. I will if You will

**[Edited errors and updated some facts.]**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own iCarly just the plot and obvious made-up characters. **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please keep reviewing!**

**Freddie's POV**

So I could see that Carly was upset. I knew that she had been disappointed to find out that Sam kept something this big from us. Not to mention, she was worried when Sam was in the hospital. There were a lot of emotions going through everyone's heads so I knew, when I saw Carly's eyes, that maybe it was best Sam spoke to her alone. They walked into the kitchen and I found a seat across from Spencer in the living room.

"What're you watching there, Spence?"

"Huh?" He replied, without even acknowledging me.

"Hello?... Spencer?..." I snap my fingers at him.

He blinks and looks at me like its the first time he's seen me today. "Oh, hey Freddo! What's up?"

I shake my head. "Nothin'. What're you watching?" I ask again.

He turns to the screen again. "Oh, it's this crazy movie about a dead girl that kills people 7 days after they see this creepy DVD of hers." He continues to watch, a frightened expression forming on his face.

I laugh. "You know, you're going to get nightmares again, right?"

He blows a raspberry at me. "Am NOT!"

"What about the last time you saw that movie about the guy with knives for hands? You had nightmares for two weeks!" I reminded him.

"Oh, one time!" He defended.

"Okay, and the time before where you made me, Sam, and Carly stay up with you because you were convinced aliens were going to harvest us for our brains after watching that SciFi special?"

He looked down at his folded hands on his lap like a child that has just been scolded. "...Shut up." He said, semi annoyed.

I chuckled to myself. "Suit yourself."

From the corner of my eye, I could see Spencer grab one of the couch cushions and hug it tightly. _Same old Spencer... Its good to know that some things never change._

From the kitchen I can hear bits and pieces of the the conversation. Some things easier to hear than others.

"...it hurts, Sam! He hurt you... and from what I heard Freddie's mom tell your mom...-... some from weeks ago... meaning... you kept this hidden from us for a long time... he was hurting you for weeks! ...-... even though we promised... no secrets..." I heard Carly saying. Then Sam said something I couldn't make out.

"And who was going to protect you?" Carly said, loudly.

_Geez... She's really letting her have it... _The idea that Carly was practically scolding Sam sort of infuriated me. I mean... I was upset with Sam for not telling me that this... Monster put his hands on her... I was upset that I couldn't protect her when she needed it! The girl I loved was getting beat down every other week or so and I was none the wiser. _Dammit, Sam! You and your fear of appearing weak!_ But I also knew that she has been through too much to have anyone barking on her about it. It was bad enough people were going to hit her with questions galore about why she was in the hospital and stuff. I know that's going to piss her off...

"Yeah, I'll say... he put you in the hospital, Sam! How the hell is that 'under control'?" Carly practically growled, air quoting.

_Ugh... I'm not going to hear this. _I looked over at Spencer who had his head completely covered by the cushion by now. "Spence, give me the remote."

"Take it!" He tossed the remote towards me without even taking his head out from under the cushion.

I shook my head. _Wuss._ I channel surfed for what seemed like hours til I heard crying from the kitchen. Instinctively I looked to see if Sam was crying. My heart took a dive. I hate seeing Sam cry. But when I saw that it was Carly I didn't feel so bad. Don't get me wrong, I mean, I know that sounded like a really jerky thing to say, but I know Carly was worried about Sam so it would only be natural for her to finally allow herself to cry. With Sam holding her comfortingly, I knew they would resolve it themselves. It was just a chick moment and I definitely didn't wanna be on the receiving end of one of Sam's punches for walking in on their girl thing.

Seriously... She hits hard.

Sam walks over to the couch and sits next to Spencer, who has finally quit being a chicken and was now completely interested in the show that I stumbled onto during channel surfing.

"Hey, Benson!" Sam spoke up.

"Yeah, Puckett?" I looked away from the TV and my eyes fell on the most beautiful girl I can honestly say I have EVER known... Carly included!

"Make me a sandwich, will ya? And don't be cheap with the ham, either!" She said in her usual Sam-ish way. _Oh, yeah... _

I smirked. "You're lucky you just got out of the hospital, Princess Puckett."

"Yeah, yeah... And don't forget the Mayo!" She sounded annoyed, but the look she gave me told me otherwise. _I love this girl..._

Carly looked at me with a sad smile, but I just smiled back to show her that I didn't mind. She walked over to where Sam was sitting on the couch and squeezed in between her and Spencer. Sam tapped her lap and Carly gently put her legs on top of hers.

* * *

><p><strong>Sam's POV<strong>

The next week or so pretty much went by in a blur. Freddie would come by and check up on me. Sometimes he'd even hang out with us and watch movies or play video games. I still whooped his sorry behind. But he's a good loser.

Sometimes, we manage to sneak a few kisses when Carly leaves the room to yo to the bathroom or wherever. Its annoying when we have to rush it or cut it short. But we can't really complain. And the sneaking around sorta excites me. Having something just between Freddie and me... it makes me happy. Speaking of happy... couple-wise the twerp and I were actually really good together. That is, whenever we actually had a chance to be alone. Once, while in school, the halls emptied out faster than usual and Freddie bravely sneaked a kiss by the lockers. Mama likes. Oh, and while I'm on the topic of school, I tried my hardest to keep low key while there. I'd dodge some of our friends so that I wouldn't have to answer any of their annoying questions about my injuries. No one knew the whole truth about why I was hospitalized. All they knew was that I got hurt pretty bad. Most of them just thought I was hurt in a gang fight or something. Well... who was I to tell them otherwise? The latter might actually enhance my reputation as School Bad Ass. Besides, the less people knew the truth, the better. Not even Freddie knows the whole truth... Carly does... but that's because she overheard Freddie's mom talking to my mom at the hospital. But Freddie... there's no way in Hell I was going to tell him about that... I don't want him knowing that I'm tarnished. I made Carly promise not to tell him anything. It wasn't too hard to convince her either... the entire topic was one neither one of us found bearable to discuss, even with each other. So I'm 100% sure she wouldn't go down that road with Freddie. I can tell sometimes, though, that she wants to know how I'm feeling about it. I try not to think about it at all. I mean, really... how am I supposed to feel about it? The bastard robbed me of more than just my innocence... He took all the little things that a normal teenage girl needed... as a rite of passage, almost. Like, the fact that now I can never talk to my best friend about my 'first time'. I can't giggle about it or go into any details without possibly throwing up every one of my major organs. No. That sick fuck took that rite from me. I can't ever tell my best friend what it was like to lose my virginity to someone I cared about. Because the Green Monster took it away without a second's hesitation.

As if my head wasn't completely fucked up already, I had the whole dork and I thing nagging me at every turn. Not our relationship. Just the fact that its been almost two weeks since me and freddie started dating and we still hadn't told anyone about it. And not just anyone... We haven't told Carly. She was going to shit bricks when she found out how long we kept this from her. I mentioned it to Freddie a few times but he always gave me the same answer... 'Sam, it's up to you.' So... after some thought and careful consideration I decided it was time to tell Carly. I was terrified about being the one to tell her, so Freddie, my dear sweet nubbish knight in shining armor said he'd do it. He's going to ask her tomorrow, to meet up with him after school to discuss something important. God I hope she isn't pissed at me... I can't take another hissy-fit episode from her about keeping secrets and whatnot. I'm just going to have to pray that she doesn't flip out too much.

**Carly's POV**

Lately, things have been pretty awkward between the three of us. Between Freddie, Sam, and I, I mean. He's been hanging around a lot. Like more so than usual. I know it's most likely to check up on Sam and stuff. But sometimes... I dunno... I find myself hoping he's coming around for me. I know. I'm horrible. But I did promise myself that if Sam harbored feelings for him I'd back off. As of now, I have no idea how she feels. All this time that she was acting weird could've been because of that asshole, Buck. It seems the more likely situation. I mean, Sam has never told me of any feelings for Freddie. Even when I found out about that kiss between him and her. She never said anything about liking him. She told me it was all just to get over the whole 'first kiss' thing. And she's never showed any signs of liking him either. Maybe there was a shot that I could have my Freddie back! I mean... what if this thing with Zeth doesn't pan out? I remember when Freddie saved me from that Taco Truck, we started dating afterwards. He had then decided to break it off because I was 'just in love with the fact that he saved me and thatI wasn't in love with him, per se. He told men no matter how much he wanted to be with me, he couldn't settle for that. He even said that one day we could probably give it another shot, if we really wanted it.

I can't help but wonder. What if I never was in love with the action? What if I have always loved Freddie and its taking the possibility of him falling for another girl for me to realize it? What if I lose what was in front of me this whole time?

I don't really know what to believe anymore. All I know is that I find myself watching him very closely these days. He's grown to be quite the hunk. I even go as far as letting myself take in his entire form. He's gotten so attractive. Almost everything on his body is a turn on. Take his hands, for instance. They're so big. I can imagine them touching me... all over. I find myself getting very hot and sweaty around him. I even have a hard time forming words sometimes. That's so not like me. Why is he having this effect on me? Do I love him? Is it possible?

Earlier today Freddie told me he had something important he wanted to talk to me about. He said that I should meet him after school. _Oh my God! I'm freaking out! What could he possibly tell me? Maybe he's going to ask me out again! No, that cant be. He knows I'm with Zeth. _He met me at the park by the school.

"Hey, Carly." he greeted.

I smiled at him. "Hey, Freddie... Um... What's up?" He looked amazing. There were muscles where there was once just puny arms and chest and abs... _Oh, my... He looked so delicious. What could he possibly need to talk to me about?_

"Well... you see... um... this is kind of hard for me to say... uh... Carly... you know you're one of my best friends... and I have to be honest with you. There have been a few changes in my life lately and I feel that, now more than ever, I have to be completely honest with you... you see... I'm... I'm... I'm in love with-"

I couldn't help myself, I just knew what he was going to say. Before I could realize what i was doing, I launched myself forward and wrapped my arms around Freddie's neck. My lips crashed onto his and I felt heat rising inside of me. I slipped my tongue into his mouth and almost spontaneously combusted from the heat of the moment. He reached up and unwrapped my arms from his neck, turning his head. My heart nearly shattered.

"Carly...you didn't let me finish..." he pushed me lightly away. His voice sad but desperate.

"...What?" I asked confused.

He sighed in frustration. "Carly, I'm in love with Sam!" he looked into my eyes, my guess is to see if I heard him.

"...Oh... I just... I'm sorry... I just assumed you were going to say..." I couldn't finish. I have made myself look like the ultimate idiot already.

"I was trying to tell you... but I just couldn't get the words out right! I'm sorry... I didn't mean to lead you on or anything! Especially since... you know... you have Zeth and everything... I didn't think that you'd assume... something like that..." He trailed off.

"Of course... don't be silly... it was my fault... I just haven't been in my right mind lately... you know with Grand dad still sick and Sam... and I've been a lil confused about my relationship with Zeth..." _Im so fucking stupid..._

Freddie looked at me astonished. "Carly… I liked you for a really long time… and it just never seemed to pan out for us… then… Sam came along… we kissed... and I've never felt this way about anyone before... and I don't know... we just… we fit..."

I looked at him, teary eyed. "Yeah, it's weird… but you guys really do seem to fit… I'm so sorry, Freddie. And I definitely didn't mean to make an ass of myself."

Freddie smiled. "It's ok, Carly..."

I sighed.

"So... have you told Sam how you feel?" I smiled sadly.

"Actually... that's the main thing I came here to tell you. Sam and I... we... we've been seeing each other for almost two weeks..." He bit his lip.

I couldn't believe what I just heard. "What? ... You guys have been going out for two weeks and you didn't tell me?" I was a little hurt, for more reasons I'd care to admit.

"Well... Sam was terrified to tell you because she thought maybe you'd hate her or something…"

I frowned. _Okay... Now I was really hurt... _I didn't hate Sam! I could never hate her. "That's impossible, I could never hate Sam! Why would she even think that?!"

He shrugged his shoulders, shaking his head lightly.

"I'm glad you told me, though, Freddie. I'm a little hurt that it took this long for me to find out... But, honestly, I'm really happy for you guys…" I beamed at him. This was exactly what I needed to alleviate any confusion about Freddie. I knew in that moment, seeing how much he cared for Sam as he spoke about her, that my feelings for Freddie were totally warped. He was a phase. And that phase passed.

He smiled warmly at me. "Thanks, Carly." he gave me a quick hug. And I couldn't help but chuckle at the foolishness of it all.

**Sam's**** POV**

I found myself pacing back and forth in Carly's kitchen. _Where the hell can they be? Why are they taking so F-ing long? _I chewed on one of my nails. Spence had been watching me for about 5 minutes….

"Ok kiddo, what's the deal?" he broke the silence.

I looked up at him. "What are you talking about... what deal?"

He smirked and sat at the table. "The deal with you walking around here like an expectant father?… what's on your mind?"

_God dammit, Spence... you and your correct observations at all the wrong times! _I sighed and sat down. _He's going to find out eventually. _I sighed_._ "Spence… Freddie and I…. we're…."

Spencer smiled at me. "I know."

I raised my eyebrows. "You do?"

He chuckled. "I sure do… it was painfully obvious when Freddie spent every waking hour at your side while you were in the hospital… and I guess I started seeing it on your side when you stopped giving him so much crap the last month or so…."

I smiled. "So… you don't think it's weird?"

He smiled again. "No, you silly goose! I think its pretty awesome… is that what you were worried about just now?"

"That and how Carly's going to react to it..."

Spence grabbed my hand. "Carly will be fine… you guys are best friends… she'll understand."

_I sure hope so..._

Just then the door swings open and Carly comes in with Freddie in tow. Carly and I make eye contact and she rushes over to me and hugs me tightly.

"Don't ever be afraid to tell me anything, Sam… I love you…. do you hear me?" She whispered into my ear.

I couldn't stop myself... I teared like a baby with a scraped knee and nodded. "I just didn't want to lose you, Carls."

She looked into my eyes and laughed. "Over this? Really, Sam, you silly goose!"

Spencer sighed, throwing his hands air in the air. "That's what I said!"

I laughed and Freddie walked over to me smiling sexily. He grabbed my hand and kissed it gently. I blushed, embarrassed... Something I'm so not used to doing yet. Even Carly blushed... I guess we were all going to have to get used to this.

"OH MY GOD!" Carly squealed excitedly.

"What?" Both Freddie and I asked, freaked.

"Oh... I'm sorry... I just realized. Zeth and I have a date Friday! Sam! Let's double!" she squawked.

I rolled my eyes. "Carly! We only JUST told you and Spence about us...I'm not sure if I can deal with the rest of the world just yet!"

Carly frowned. "Aw, come on! Pleeeeeeeease?" She put on her best Puppy Dog Eyes and puckered her lips... She even whined a bit...

I looked over at Freddie who was smirking at me.

"It's up to you, Puckett... I will if you will..." he told me.

I thought about it for a few minutes...

"Fine!" I grunted. "But nothing sappy, I still got a rep to protect here!"

"Yay!" Carly shrieked.

Freddie placed both hands on my waist and planted a firm and juicy kiss on my lips.

Carly smiled then walked away. "Ew, guys... Get a room!" She joked.


	12. Double, Double Bedroom Trouble?

**Hooooly Monkeeee! I'm so sorry for the lengthy delay. Having two children both under 2 years of age leaves little room for quiet time. :/**

**Anyhoo, hopefully, I still have a few readers left. :)**

**DISCLAIMER****: I do NOT own iCarly or any of its characters except for Zeth and Buck.**

**Please enjoy. ;)**

**Chapter 12: Double, Double... Bedroom Trouble?**

**Sam's POV**

My first two weeks back at school wasn't as bad as I originally thought it would be. I had a few people ask me how I was feeling and comment on how they were glad I was okay and back at school. Mostly, people just kept their distance. I mean, after all, who would want to mess with Sam Puckett? She took a hell of a beating from a whole gang and lived to tell the tale! Haven't you heard? At least that's what was roaming around the halls these days. Tales generously supplied by the kings and queens of the rumor mill. _Cool with me! Keeps the majority of the student body at bay and the hell away from me!_

Thankfully, my bruises were healing at a remarkable pace. I wasn't sore anymore and whatever facial marks I had could be covered up by a light layer of makeup. For the first time ever, I was happy I had such a girly best friend with lots of good make up. I started to feel and look like my old self again.

I waited at my locker after my last class for Freddie. Carly had text me to say that she was going to go on ahead with Zeth because he had to run some errands after school and she wanted to tag along to help him.

Gibby passed by, spotted me and walked over smiling. "Hey, Sam! How are you feeling?" He asked, concerned.

I smiled back. "I'm feeling fairly decent, Gibs. How goes it on your end?"

"Decent." He said glancing at a pretty girl walking by that waved at him. "Decent." He said again, winking and wiggling his eyebrows seductively.

I couldn't stop myself from laughing. "Who'da thunk? The Gibster: Lady killer?" I joked.

He smirked. "Don't sound so surprised, Puckett. You're hurting my feelings, here." He stated dramatically, his hand over his heart.

I laughed even more. "There's nothing I can say or do that'll deflate that precious ego of yours, Gibs!" I said, truthfully.

He nodded. "True. I'm just that awesome." He stated matter-of-factly.

I shook my head, still smiling.

"So... Sam... How long have you and Freddie been going out?" He asked out of the blue.

My eyes widened in shock. The look on his face told me he was amused by my reaction. "When did you find out, Gibby?" I asked in a hushed tone.

He smiled knowingly. "Probably before you guys even knew, yourselves, honestly."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning... the UST surrounding you two since your lil kiss a while back is so thick you could cut it with a friggin' knife!"

_Jesus_.

"Yes. I know about that too." He smiled smugly. "Quite the shocker when I found out... Freddie B. and Mama Puckett, doing the tongue tango." He wiggled his tongue like a snake and patted my shoulder to show he didn't mean any harm by his joke.

"Where the hell do you get your info from, Gibs?!" I asked, not really all that pissed with the guy in front of me, nor was I even truly interested in his answer.

"I've got my ways. You didn't answer my first question, though, Puckett."

I sighed. "About two weeks... give or take."

"Are you guys planning on keeping it a secret for long?"

"Na. Just until the heat from all this newfound publicity dies down." I say motioning towards the crowds of kids in the hall. Many were giving me looks of pity and I felt like punching the wall.

He nodded. "I understand. Well, anyways, don't stay in hiding for too long, alright? That Patrice chick is still trying to figure out how to sink her claws into Freddie boy. Maybe once she realizes he's off the market she'll back down. That chick is one mean-spirited psycho bit-"

"Hey, guys." Freddie greeted.

We looked at him. "Hey." I smiled.

"Gib-behh!" Gibby nearly shouted.

Freddie smirked at him and then smiled sweetly to me.

_Holy chizz... He's so hot..._

Gibby looked between Freddie and I. "Well... Gotta go... Don't want to get caught in that big old thick fog!" he wiggled his eyebrows at me and walked away.

"What was that about?" Freddie asked me, looking in Gibby's direction.

"Gibby seems to think we have some serious... uh... unresolved... Tensión Sexual..." I finished off with a Spanish accent.

Freddie smirked. "De verdad? Hmm... so... do you agree with him?" He asked, leaning his face as close as he could possibly get to my ear without making anything obvious.

_Whoa_. His breath sent shivers down my spine. The good kind. I tensed a little at his close proximity. He smirked.

[DING DING]

"Come on, Puckett. Let's get outta here. I think we could find something better to do than hang around school all night." We walked down the hall and out the heavy entrance doors.

It was my turn to smirk. "Why, Mr. Benson... what exactly did you have in mind?" I say, just above a whisper. We continued walking, passed the parking lot.

"Well... My mom will be working a double shift tonight. She won't be back until tomorrow night." We walked passed the school yard and he pinned me against the fence. No one was around.

_Mother of God_.

He had both his hands placed on the fence on either side of my shoulders, securing me with his body. He leaned in until are lips barely grazed each other. "Maybe you could... spend the night again. We never did get the chance to see if it was really the liquor controlling us that night... or..." He nipped my bottom lip. "... if Gibby really does have a point about a certain... tension..." His tongue grazed the spot he bit. _I'm going to soak my underwear if he keeps this up. "_... that needs to be resolved_." _He finished, breathily, placing a kiss on my forehead. He slowly moved away from me, his eyes searching mine. A small smirk threatened to creep on his face. I took a breath.

"I think we're going to find we have a few years of tension relieving to make up for." I grabbed his shirt and dragged him behind me, while leading the way to his apartment building. "Let's do this, Benson."

Behind me, I could feel the smile beaming off of him.

**General POV**

Back at the apartment, Freddie nearly stumbled into his room when Sam pushed against him, locking the door behind her. She sauntered over to him, a hungry look in her eyes. He couldn't keep his eyes from undressing her with each step she took. He bit back growl. She pushed him back onto his bed and straddled him. He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and gently gripped the back of her head, lightly tugging her hair. She purred. He felt himself harden beneath her and pulled her into a kiss. They both moaned into each others' mouths. A battle for dominance between their tongues.

Sam pulled away just long enough to look briefly at his closet. "Maybe we should get a condom now... instead of waiting... until we're too far gone to be... bothered with it later." She managed to get out between kisses.

He smirked against her mouth. "Way ahead of you, Princess." He slipped his hand under his pillow and retrieved a single Trojan packet.

She grunted. "I see someone was expecting a piece of Mama!"

"Mmm... Not expecting... desperately hoping!" He kissed her feverishly.

"Mmm... Freddie..."

"Oh, God, please say that again!"

She smirked. "Freddie..." She moaned into his mouth.

"Fuck... Sam... are we... are we really gonna do this?" He asked, in earnest, without ceasing his oral assault on her mouth.

She ground herself into his bulge. Hard. "Does that answer your question?" Still kissing him back.

He growled. "Oh, dear, God. Yes, it does." He released her mouth and peeled off his shirt from his torso. She took the hint and removed both layers of shirts she had on. And was rewarded with Freddie kissing and sucking on the soft spot on her shoulder. She moaned against his chest which made him hold her tighter against him. He reached behind her and unhooked her bra. She wasted no time in taking it off. Revealing her soft but perky breasts to the man that she loves. He looked into her eyes and pulled her down into a deep kiss while softly caressing her left breast. She moaned into his mouth.

"Jeans... Off!" She groaned. He obliged, helping her off of him so that he can remove his jeans from his body. She followed suit. Before they both knew it, they were in their underwear gripping and groping each other to their hearts' content.

"I love you, Sam." Freddie breathed into her ear. His fingers grazing the elastic of her panties.

"I love you too." She replied breathily. "I want you... so bad..."

He growled and in one easy swoop he managed to relieve her of her last remaining article of clothing. Even through all the bruises and marks she had on her body... _If I ever see that fucking guy again I'm going to fuck him up so damn bad!... h_e stared at her, completely entranced by her beauty. "Jesus, Sam... you're absolutely beautiful." He said before he lips came down on her nipple. Nipping and tugging it softly between his teeth. The action caused Sam to cry out in both pain and ecstasy. He grew harder against her. Nothing but his thin boxers separating them from completely becoming one. She pushed herself upwards, against his erection. He groaned into her neck. Sucking and biting At every inch he could find. She cried out again. Her voice having a direct effect on his genitals.

"Oh, God. Mmmm... Freddie... please... I want you so bad... I want... want you inside of me!" She breathed into his shoulder. He couldn't stop now. They'd arrived at the point of no return. He reached down to finally tear off his underwear and make love to the woman that he loves, when all of a sudden a sound is heard in the distance. They both stop breathing, trying to slow their extremely loud heartbeats enough to hear what caused them to lose focus on the activity at hand. The sound was unmistakably, someone knocking on his front door. They couldn't move. Looking into each other's eyes they silently agreed to wait it out.

[KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK]

"Freddie!" Carly yelled through the front door.

The two on the bed looked at each other, horrified.

"Look, I know you're in there so stop hiding! You guys PROMISED to double date with us tonight and neither one of you are answering your phones!" she shouted, annoyed.

"YOU'VE GOT TO BE FUCKING KIDDING ME!" Freddie very nearly shouted as he pulled away from the girl lying naked before him. Sam, snatched a pillow from behind her and screamed into it!

Freddie began to get dressed, picking up random parts of Sam's clothing and handing them to her. She snatched each one roughly. Neither one said a word until they were both fully dressed. Freddie looked over at his frustrated girlfriend and couldn't hide the smile that formed on his face. She looked at him, scowl fading.

"What?" She asked, annoyed.

He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Do you have any idea how sexy you look right now?"

She laughed into his chest. "Can it, Benson. No need to wind me up any further." She smiled.

He kissed her forehead. "Don't worry. We have all the time in the world. Besides..." He looked down into her eyes. "The suspense makes it all the more worthwhile."

"The suspense is going to kill me!" She huffed.

He laughed. "Come on. Before Ms. Shay ends up on my shitlist for all eternity."

He walked out of his bedroom and headed for the front door.

Sam grumbled. "She's already on MY shitlist!"

She grabbed her phone off the dresser, fixed her hair in his mirror and followed him out.

**Freddie's POV**

_I could NOT believe my fucking luck! We were so damn close! We were right there! Damn, you, Carly! _I bit into my fist to keep from shouting again before I opened the front door. Sam caught up, and stood behind me. On the other side of the door, was a very riled up looking Carly and behind her a rather uneasy looking Zeth. Carly was about to say something when she noticed the twin annoyed expressions on both Sam's and my faces.

"Uh... did I... did I interrupt something?" She asked, as if she were a child that had realized they did something wrong.

Sam sighed, obviously in frustration and moved passed me. "Never mind. Let's do this thing!" She kept walking.

I followed, after locking the door behind me.

We all decided that a movie would be a good idea to help ease the tension before having dinner. I honestly didn't care as long as I had Sam there. Even though we had decided on keeping our relationship a secret from everyone we knew, aside from those that already knew of course, we found small ways to be intimate in public. Some hand holding here and there and a few stolen kisses during the walk to the theatre. While we were waiting in line at the concession stand, I stood closely behind her, my hands burning to slide themselves around her waist, so I settled for resting my chin on her shoulder; my face slightly buried into the crook of her neck. I graze her skin with my lips and I feel her tense up. Laughing into her neck, I kiss her softly on the cheek, catching a glimpse of a blush on her beautiful face before pulling away. She turned her body to face me. Without hesitation, her arms wrap themselves around my neck. For the moment, we're the only too people in the world. She bites her lip to keep from smiling shyly. I couldn't help myself, I leaned into her and mentally prepared myself for the sparks I knew would come whenever I kissed Sam Puckett. They didn't disappoint. It was moments later when we both realized where we were, then we separated. Carly, who hadn't meant to stare, I'm sure, was gawking at us openly. Zeth was a little more discreet. He nudged her slightly and she closed her mouth after realizing she had it opened like a gold fish. She cleared her throat and smiled, embarrassed. I gave her a small smile. It's not every day that you see Freddie Benson and Samantha Puckett make out in public, so I wasn't going to hold it against her. The line begins to move faster and before we know it we've gotten out stuff and are headed into the theatre.

The main thing we noticed when we walked in was the crowd of people. The place was packed. I knew right then there was little to no chance that we would all be able to sit together.

"Guys, we're going to have to split up. There's no way we're all going to get to sit together." I announce.

Carly pouts. "Aw, that sucks!"

"Yeah, what a waste." Sam chimed in.

I looked to Zeth for some help. He nodded.

"Come on, ladies. It won't be so bad." He looked around and smiled. "Look! Over there." he rushed to the back of the theatre. We all followed.

We came upon two seats in the third to last row and two more lonely seats all the way at the back of the theatre. _Hmmm. Two seats, in the back, no one sitting next to either of us, completely isolated... _I look to Zeth and he catches my eye_. You owe me. _My look says to him. He nods.

"Hey, babe. Let's sit here." He motioned to the two seats before them. "You know my vision isn't that great." He pointed out.

Carly nods but looks at us. "Is that alright with you guys?"

Sam and I nod. "Sure." She said, shrugging.

"No probs here." I say.

Carly then smiled at us and took her seat. Zeth looked at me, winked and then grinned before sitting down beside her.

Sam grabs the seat by the wall and I take the only one next to it. I wrap my arm over her shoulders and pull her closer to me, planting a chaste kiss onto her head. We settle into each other to watch the movie as the theatre darkens.

About 20 minutes in, I am bored as hell. I look to my right and see Sam practically nodding off. I smirked and leaned into her neck. She stiffened at my touch but soon gave into me. I continue to kiss and suck on her neck, hearing her short breaths. Kissing my way to her jaw and up to her mouth I let my tongue explore hers and have to moan into her mouth to stop from doing it out loud. Her hands instantly find their way to my chest. She rubs her fingers up and down my muscles, moaning back into my mouth. I continue to kiss her urgently. Suddenly, one of her hands leaves my chest and makes its way to the zipper of my jeans. She smirked against my mouth as I gasped at her daring behavior. She continued to kiss me feverishly, her hand masterfully unzipping my pants and slipping inside my jeans without issue. I gasped again at how smooth and warm her hand felt against my dick.

_Oh, shit. That feels so good._

I moaned into her neck, trying to stifle any sounds that might escape my mouth. She continued to stroke me. Her pace slow, steady, amazing! I nibble on her ear, nipping and sucking.

"Oh, God... mmm... Sam, baby, can I... can I touch you?" I whisper huskily into her ear.

She moans against my neck and nods.

My dick twitches in her hand. This was the single most erotic moment of my life. Here we are, in a public place, her hand jerking me off while I snake my hand into her jeans. I manage to slip my hand behind her panties and am rewarded when, after slipping two fingers inside her moist center, she tightened her grip on my cock, tugging it harder. I growled into her mouth, breaths coming out in short bursts. She places her other hand onto my hand, guiding me, forcing me to enter her deeper. She shudders, moving my fingers faster inside of her. With one of her fingers she guides a third finger or mine into her pussy and I nearly came at the sight of her face, contorting into so many sexy expressions. She looks me in the eyes. It's dark in the theatre but I can still see her beautiful blue orbs enticing me. Her pace on my cock grows faster, hungrier and I don't know know much longer I can hold on. She continues to look at me and I break eye contact briefly to whisper into her ear.

"Oh, God, Sam. I love you so much."

That was all it took and she came undone. Her orgasm must've hit her hard because she bit her lip to keep from screaming and her nails dug deep into my hand. She became a shaking, shuddering mess at my hand; because of my hand. When she came down from her high, I bit back a groan. I was so close now. Watching her lose herself like that nearly sent me over the edge. I tried to hold back as best as I could because I didn't have anything I can wipe the evidence away with.

"I'm going to need a tissue. This is going to be such a mess." I whispered breathily, as she continued to stroke me.

She looked up into my eyes, bit my bottom lip before kissing me again. Then suddenly, she disappeared. Her hand was gone and replaced with something warm and so so moist. I look down and bit my fist to keep from moaning her name.

_Samantha Puckett is sucking my dick. Oh. My. God. Oh, jeez, she's so fucking good at it!_

Her head bobbed up and down on my shaft. Her tongue swirling every once in a while over my head. The suction that her lips created was so amazingly powerful, it only took a few more seconds; a few more sucks for her to send me damn near over the edge.

"Sam... I'm gonna cum." I whispered to her. She continued to suck. _She didn't hear me_. "Sam... " She kept going, only this time she looked up at me from the side, smirking while she continued to suck. Hard.

"Oh, God..." I whispered, then I bit my fist as I came. Shooting my jizz deep into her throat. _What the fuuuuu-_

She swallowed every last drop. Coming up to face me, she wiped a bit of my cum from her mouth with her finger and licked it off, smirking seductively at me.

I was in a daze. The rest of the movie played on but might as well have been a blur. We zipped ourselves up and tried our best to straighten out. Then we settled into a comfortable silence until the movie ended. I glanced at this amazing girl beside me. She was smirking; seemingly content with herself. I took her face in my hand, turning her to look at me. She did. My lips were on her faster than I could blink. I tasted myself on her tongue. If you had asked me if tho would ever kiss a girl after she swallowed my stuff, I would've told you 'Hell no!'. But with Sam... I don't know why, the idea didn't gross me out and I found, after kissing her, that the taste wasn't unbearable. I kissed her harder.

"You're amazing, Sam Puckett."

She rolled her eyes, smirking. "Don't get all sappy on me, Benson."

I smiled. "Wouldn't dream of it."

The movie ended, finally. The lights slowly came back. We got up from our seats and made our way to the lobby.

"Oh, hey, there they are!" I heard Carly shout.

We walked passed the crowd to meet up with them.

"Hey guys! Wasn't that movie, awesome?"

"Not really." I said.

"It sucked." Sam drawled.

Carly pouted playfully. "Fine! Let's eat, I'm starving."

Sam grabs my hand and we follow them out of the theatre.

**General POV**

"OhmyGod! Remember that time Freddie's head got stuck in your elevator door!" Sam laughed whole heatedly. "That was the best!"

"Not for me!" Freddie replied, rubbing the side of his face.

Sam looked across the table at him and smiled. "Aw..." She reached over and ruffled his hair. "My poor baby..." She teased.

Carly, who was sitting on Sam's right, across from Zeth and on Freddie's left, gave Freddie a sympathetic yet amused smile. "It WAS pretty funny." She said apologetically.

Zeth and Sam chuckled and Freddie just sighed. Sam continued to talk animatedly to Carly While Freddie took in his surroundings.

Pini's had a nice atmosphere to it. It had been Freddie's idea to take the girl's there. He's heard so much about this place and knew Sam would love the lasagna. They hadn't waited long for a table. The service had been great so far. In fact, if it weren't for certain topics of discussion currently underway between the two girls, Freddie would go as far as saying this is the best date he ever had. The fact that it was with Sam both amazed him and made him burst with happiness. Never mind that it was a double date. Carly and Zeth had redeemed themselves after their initial interruption of certain intimate events earlier in the evening. But Freddie couldn't hold it against them forever, after all, he and Sam both promised Carly they'd double date. It wasn't Carly's fault that he and Sam completely forgot about it. Zeth leaned towards Freddie.

"So... Sam seems to be in much better spirits..." He stated, smirking.

Freddie returned the smirk. "Yep." Was all he could say. He wasn't the kind to kiss and tell. Or, in his case, finger and tell. He laughed to himself.

"That's good, man. I thought Sam was gonna blow a gasket earlier. I'm sorry about that, by the way. You know Carly. You can't change her mind once she's set on something." he apologized.

"It's cool. We had honestly forgot that the date was today. It's not your guys' faults."

"Well, I'm actually pretty glad you guys made it. I've been feeling like I keep Carly from hanging out with you guys too much. It's nice that shes got good friends like you two. I don't exactly have that. Not close friends, anyways. You and Sam are pretty much the closest things I actually have to friends of my own." He smiled sadly, looking at the girls before him.

Freddie felt a lump in his throat. He swallowed it down. "We are your friends, Zeth. You're a pretty cool guy. Even Sam likes you. That says a lot. Sam doesn't like anybody." He laughed.

Zeth grinned. "I guess I can take that as a compliment. I should count myself lucky, too. You and Sam mean so much to Carly. If you guys didn't like me, I wouldn't have had a chance with her."

"Well, you've got no worries. Sam and I think you're great or her. I've bieber seem her this happy before."

"You know, I used to see you guys in school all the time. In the halls, in some classes, and especially at lunch. I remember watching you and Sam go at it like crazy." He chuckled. Freddie smiled. "Now, you guys still fight and stuff but it's like, you're good for each other. You know?"

Freddie nodded. "Yeah. I think so too."

"I don't know if you realize it... But, compared to her demeanor back then and it now, you must make Sam really, really happy." He gave Freddie a true, heart felt smile and pat on the shoulder before returning his attention to the girls.

Freddie smiled sweetly as he turned to look at Sam. His heart skipped a few beats as he gazed upon the girl across from him. He swelled with how much love he felt for that girl. She made him so happy he wasn't sure he could describe it by putting it into words. Sam caught his eye. She smiled at him and the foursome conversed casually amongst each other while finishing their meals.

**A/N:**

**This chapter was so long I had to cut it into pieces... I'll try to update sooner rather than later with the next addition.**

**I really hope you enjoyed. Please review!**

**P.S.: Anon reviewer, Steve. In Chapter 5, Sam starts off in her room, then she leaves to school. From school, they go to the library, and from the library they head over to Carly's then lastly to Freddie's. No where in the chapter do they wind up at Freddie's directly from Sam's place. Sorry, that you were confused, but I couldn't find how you got that conclusion.**

** Thanks. 3**


End file.
